Taweret's Gift
by Karma1987
Summary: On an abandoned planet an accident leaves Sam dealing with an unexpected pregnancy and the fallout that follows. AU, set after Sam becomes a Major. SJ
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: SG1 - the stargate, and it's characters etc, all belonging to the rightful owners, I am just borrowing them for no money because a strange creature called a muse suddenly appeared and I had to follow it._

_Author note: I don't know where this came from I've had writers block for over a year and haven't written a thing, yet this week the muse has appeared so I went with it. Which resulted in this. My first SG1 story, no beta, all my own work etc. The story is all written I'm just editing and tweaking so I will get the other chapters up as quickly as I am able. Hope you enjoy._

_K8x_

Taweret's Gift

Chapter 1

The event horizon vanished with its familiar sound, relinquishing the odd sound of electricity and water to that of an empty damp forest. Jack adjusted his P90 and looked towards his team members, all of them looking more excited than he was to be on yet another planet filled with mist, trees and rocks. Daniel, as ever, was almost bouncing with glee at the possibility of exploring the ruins of a temple that the UAV had pictured in its initial sweep of the apparently abandoned planet. Carter didn't look far off Daniel's excitement level, something to do with an unusual energy signature, the main reason why SG1 had been given the mission and not one of the other teams. Finally Teal'c, who looked practically ebullient, at least for him, most likely because it was the first mission in a while following a bout of injuries and illnesses within the team that had grounded SG1 for 3 weeks.

"Well come on then campers," Jack snarked as he trotted down the worn stone step. "How far is this place then?"

"The UAV indicated just over 5 klicks North east Sir," Carter flashed him a brilliant smile as she waited for him to walk past before falling into step behind him.

"Right then," Jack adjusted his backpack which contained kit for Daniel and Carter to do their research. "Let's aim to get there in an hour. Got to give Daniel time to study his rocks." He could hear Daniel's intake of breath, ready for the younger man to make a comeback about the difference with what he was likely to find at the ruined temple, taking evasive action he added an extra statement, "and Carter her energy thing. Hopefully we find you some new doohickie to play with," he shot a grin over his shoulder at his 2IC, earning himself yet another brilliant smile.

"The signature that was picked up was strong especially considering the appearance of the ruins" Carter offered up quickly. "There could be a whole new power source for research, or perhaps…"

Jack nodded and zoned out as Sam began talking about the possibilities of what they might discover at the long abandoned temple. Instead focusing on tramping through the overgrown forest floor at the quickest pace possible.

* * *

><p>Just shy of an hour after their arrival SG1 moved up the time worn red steps of the long abandoned temple. Cautiously, despite the excitement from two of the team, they scanned the entrance of the crumbling temple and slipped inside the empty building.<p>

"Taweret!" Daniel breathed excitedly as he stared at the statue in the middle of the chamber they found themselves in. He stepped in front of Jack as he stared up at the statue of what appeared to be a hippopotamus stood on it's hind legs. "Ancient Egyptian goddess…"

"That's a woman!" Jack hissed staring at the statue in shock.

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c lowered his staff weapon, falling into ease with the tranquillity of the empty temple.

"Indeed?" Jack turned and stared at him. "How is that indeed?"

"The torso of the statue clearly shows attributes of a female physique," Teal'c moved alongside Jack and raised his eyebrow.

Jack studied the statue again. "Ahh, got it," he muttered as he looked at the statue again, this time taking in the torso of the statue and her feminine breasts. "Quick scan T, before we let these two play," He nodded at Teal'c as Daniel and Sam moved to get out their equipment.

Teal'c inclined his head and moved to the left of the statue, while Jack moved to the right. Quickly they cleared the relatively small room, both confirming their conclusion that the 'goddess' and her followers had long since gone.

"So," Jack trotted back to Daniel "Goa'uld?"

"It would appear so," Daniel looked up from a wall he was examining, "it's a slightly different dialect then that of the System Lords," Daniel told him softly. "It may take a while to…"

"Pictures." Jack ordered. "Take pictures and your samples." He shivered slightly, the temple was just as damp as the forest. "You can translate back home in the warm, dry SGC." Jack glanced over at Sam who was waiting patiently. "Room is clear, but remember the rules kids."

Daniel and Sam both nodded and immediately moved towards the remains of an altar at the head of the chamber. The stone was worn and contained several time fractured artefacts, but in the middle was a seemingly untouched miniature replica of the main statue. Daniel reached it first, his fingers lightly touched the golden surface. "Unusual," he muttered.

"What is?" Sam asked as she set up her equipment on the altar.

"To have the same statue so close to each other," Daniel bent down and studied what looked like writing on the base of the statue.

Sam nodded slightly and adjusted the scanning device that sat on the altar checking for the energy signal. Daniel shifted slightly and the pair bumped together. Sam momentarily losing her balance and her pinkie finger coming into contact with the small golden statue. She froze as the feeling of electricity rushed through her body. Daniel looked up and then leapt back in horror, taking in Sam's frozen stance, her shocked expression and the pale tone of her skin as all colour drained from her. "JACK!"

At the moment of Daniel's yell, Sam found the ability to move and dropped like a stone, her muscles losing their strength, she gagged, her stomach rolling, feeling like she would be sick but nothing came up. She was conscious of running feet and Daniel's hands on her shoulders but most pressingly she was conscious of a rising pressure in her middle. Frantically she undid her vest and groped at her belt trying to undo it as it seemingly tightened around her middle. In moments the feeling of growing pressure was over and she gagged again, gasping in shock at what she saw.

"SAM!" Jack yelled at her, kneeling in front of the Major as she sat up slowly, he prevented himself from looking down at her swollen abdomen, instead focusing on her lowered eyes and ragged breathing. "REPORT MAJOR!" he shouted at her, shocking the startled woman in front of him.

Sam looked up, her eyes wide as saucers, "Sir?" her voice was tight and constricted.

"Report Major," Jack said again, this time more softly. "Tell me what happened."

"I bumped into her…" Daniel started, Jack shot him a warning look and he stopped speaking.

"Sam," Jack said her name softly. "Tell me what happened."

"Daniel bumped me, and I touched the statue, then this," she gestured downwards, and seemingly froze again.

"I'd already touched it," Daniel whispered.

"Perhaps because Major Carter is a woman…" Teal'c offered quietly, as he moved to hover protectively over his shocked team mate.

Jack cast his eyes around the room of the temple. "Daniel, Taweret? On earth, what was she goddess of?"

"Fertility," Daniel began which elicited a whimper from Sam, "Childbirth, she's commonly associated with the protection of mothers."

Sam whimpered again and looked up her eyes frantic, her hand moved to her stomach, pushing at it trying to push it back into its normal flatness and Jack reached to take her bare hand to calm her. He gasped as a shock of electricity passed across their skin and his eyes widened, Sam's blue ones coming up to meet his, impossibly wide.

"It…" Sam stammered in shock. "I…I…I."

"Carter?" Jack pressed nervously.

"I can feel mo…" Sam let out a yelp of surprise. "Moving, it's moving."

Jack jumped up, rubbing his hands across his head as he came up with what to do, terrified that whatever was in Carter would burst out of her or something just as terrible. He steeled himself, knowing that he had to be the leader that he had to take control, and help his 2IC before the situation got any worse. "Daniel, photograph everything, we need to figure out what the hell is going on. Teal'c head back to the gate, inform Hammond what is happening, get Frasier and her team ready for our arrival." Jack held his hand out to Sam to pull her up. "I'll walk Carter back. Meet us at the gate and then come back and help Daniel. Daniel quick as you can" Jack pulled Sam up, eliciting another gasp of surprise from her as she took in her changed body from a new vantage point and her new stance.

"Sir," she whispered, as her hand moved to support her back. "What is it?" her hand moved across her swollen stomach, her eyes looked clearer now "What if it's…" her eyes widened again as she felt movement again.

Jack shushed her and lifted her discarded pack of equipment, hitching it onto his shoulder with his own. "Don't worry about it." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile "Doc will sort you out." He nodded his head indicating for her to walk, "Come on." She moved slowly, unused to her body. "Grab onto me if you need," Jack told her softly, he glanced over at Daniel who was busy snapping away. "It's gonna be OK," he muttered to no one in particular. "It's gonna be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN - Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. I will try and get a chapter finished each day, though hopefully chapter 3 up tonight. K8 x_

Chapter 2

Jack watched nervously as the door to the isolation room closed behind Dr Frasier and Sam. He was scared, so much about the events of the past few hours were wrong and he didn't even know what to think. Sam had been so quiet on her way back to the gate, the journey taking them so much longer then he had hoped as she had found herself unable to move as she was used to. Once or twice he'd been worried that she was going to pass out on him, but she had kept stoically on, until they reached the gate. He knew it was too much for her when she had accepted the proffered wheelchair that Dr Frasier had brought with her to the empty gate room. Jack wondered whose idea it was to have cleared the room, whether it was Teal'c, General Hammond or Dr Frasier he was grateful, he wasn't sure that Sam could have coped with a room full of gawping airmen. The necessary gate technician's and medical tech had been enough for her. Jack ran his hand through his hair and exhaled, hoping it would be enough to release some of the nervous tension that bubbled in his chest.

"Colonel?" George Hammond strode up, his face a mirror of Jack's own, full of surprise and shock. "What in the world is going on?"

Jack shrugged lamely. "Carter was working with Daniel at the front of the room and then he was yelling, she was on the floor, gasping for air, trying to get her clothes off and then she just slumped." Jack told his superior feeling like he needed to the same. "She was all…all…" Jack held his hands out in front of him to indicate Sam's new dimensions. "Daniel said she accidently touched a statue, but he'd already touched it." Jack rested his hand against the wall using it to keep him upright as his adrenaline left him and a wash of tiredness flowed over him. "She was panicking so I grabbed her hand and it felt like there was an electric shock between us and then she said she felt…" he screwed up his face in disgust, "movement. What is it General? What's in her?"

"I have no idea son, but this base is on lockdown until we can prove it's safe." General Hammond clenched his fists tightly. "I am going to afford the Major some privacy," he nodded towards the observation deck door, declaring the area off limits without saying the words. "I want you to report to the infirmary get yourself checked out. Debrief in an hour" The General turned sharply and headed back in the direction of the gate room to issue his orders. Jack watched him go before looking forlornly at the entrance to the room that contained Sam, wanting so much to help but knowing that the General was right, Carter needed her privacy while Janet figured out what on earth was going on with her. Sighing he levered himself off the wall and moved to head to the infirmary before turning back to the SF guarding the door. "Get me as soon as the Doc says it's ok for me to be here."

* * *

><p>Sam didn't know where to look, at what was now her body or Janet's concerned face. Finally she settled for the ceiling, wincing as Janet gently palpated her swollen abdomen.<p>

"And you're sure you're not in any pain?" Janet asked softly again.

Sam shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears as she stared at the suddenly interesting ceiling.

"Blood pressure is slightly elevated Doctor." Sam heard one of the nurses tell Janet and she nearly laughed, of course it was high, she wasn't like this this morning, anyone would have blood pressure which was high in this situation.

"Thank you nurse," Janet answered softly. "Sam, I'm going to run an ultrasound, see if we can't get a better picture of what is going on."

Sam think she nodded but she wasn't sure, she was trying so desperately not to think about the moving weight in her middle, and instead just focused on the crack in the ceiling. She gasped as Janet lifted her stretched shirt free of her middle and finally looked across at her friend.

"Sorry Sam," Janet smiled apologetically as she finished prepping the machine. "The gel is cold, ready?" Without waiting for an answer Janet squirted the gel on Sam's swollen middle and lifted the scanner from the holder. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Sam's head slip backwards again and sighed. Conscious that her friend was teetering on the edge of hysterics she began her examination, placing the scanner on the stretched skin of Sam's abdomen and beginning the scan. After a minute of intense scrutiny of the image she couldn't help but smile. "It's a baby girl," she whispered in relief.

"What?!" Sam's head shot up, studying Janet with wide terrified eyes.

"It's a baby girl. Do you want to see?" Janet asked, getting a slight bob of the head from Sam she turned the monitor, "see? Everything looks like your standard ultrasound of a normal healthy baby girl."

"It's not a Goa'uld?" Sam whispered in shock as she stared at the image on the screen.

Janet shook her head and removed the scanner. "No sign of a symbiote." She smiled as she saw the relief cross her friend's face. "I need to run a few more tests and then I think you need your rest and …"

"How far?" Sam whispered looking down at her stomach with for the first time curiosity and not fear.

"Along?" Janet stared at the saved image on screen. "Like I said I'll need to run a few more tests but probably around 7 months," she squeezed Sam's hand. "We'll know more in a little while. We'll figure everything out. Don't worry." She squeezed Sam's hand one final time before giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Jack and Daniel stared open mouthed at the diminutive doctor as she finished her report of Sam's condition.<p>

"Is there any danger to Major Carter or the rest of the base?" General Hammond asked nervously as he stared at Janet Frasier in shock.

"None," Janet smiled at the men. "Major Carter will need to be monitored closely but as far as all our tests can conclude she is approximately 31 weeks pregnant with a normal healthy baby girl."

"I don't understand how this happened," General Hammond leaned back in his chair staring at the three shocked men. "Any suggestions?"

Daniel nodded nervously and then fumbled through his bag for his camera. He and Teal'c had returned through the gate only moments before Dr Frasier's briefing had started and he was not in the least bit prepared. "The base of the statue, reads something along the line of 'Taweret's gift' I will need more time to translate it properly." He found the right picture and showed it to the seated General. "Taweret was a pre dynastic Egyptian goddess, associated with fertility, pregnancy, childbirth and the protection of mothers and infants. If memory served me right she was called 'the great one' perhaps she was a benevolent Goa'uld…"

"A Benevolent Goa'uld!" Jack shouted Daniel down. "What that Doohickie did to Carter doesn't look very benevolent."

"Perhaps the device was a means to grant childless couples the ability to bear children," Teal'c pondered quietly. "I would imagine that this could be viewed as benevolent O'Neill."

Jack opened his mouth to respond before slumping down in his chair defeated, "but she's going to be Ok right? Whatever this thing did to her, it's not going to burst out of her like Alien?"

"No," Janet shook her head, "it's a normal baby girl,"

"To the best of your knowledge," General Hammond finished for her. "I'm restricting Major Carter's movements to the base only for the remainder of her pregnancy."

"Can't you just take it out of her?" Jack scowled.

Janet shook her head. "It is far too late in the baby's development now for an abortion and if we were to induce Major Carter the baby would be extremely premature."

"So she has to have it." Jack sighed sinking back into his chair, feeling like his head would explode.

"Yes," Janet smiled at the bewildered man. "Sam will have to give birth to the baby."

"So she is restricted to the base for nine weeks?" Daniel grimaced. "She's not going to like that."

"I doubt Major Carter likes any of this," General Hammond gripped the arms of his chair, "but it is in the best interests of everyone. We can keep an eye on her here," the rest of his words were unsaid, that a suddenly pregnant Major of the SGC would not go unnoticed by other agencies, and that by keeping her within the base he could protect her. "Is that all Doctor?" he braced himself to get up.

"Is Major Carter's unborn child a clone of Major Carter?" Teal'c asked as everyone moved to get up.

Janet blinked in shock for a moment, not having considered this option. "I don't know, but we have run an amniocentesis, we can look into paternity."

Daniel cleared his throat. "If it's not a clone, the father is either going to be me or Jack," he grimaced as Jack whipped his head around to glare at him. "I touched the statue before Sam and there was the shock that you got when you touched Sam," Daniel finished weakly, tearing his eyes away from Jack's grim face and looking down at his camera, suddenly very interested in the buttons on the device.

"Ohfercryinoutloud," Jack exhaled, he pushed his chair back and jumped to his feet glowering at the archaeologist.

"It is plausible I suppose," Janet made a note on her notepad before standing up, ignoring the heated glare that she received from Jack. "You may visit Sam when you are cleaned up, she could do with the distraction," she handed the General her report. "If you could approve the requisition form Sir I would appreciate it."

The General nodded, before muttering a quiet 'dismissed' and hurrying into his office leaving Doctor Frasier and the three males of SG1 stood around the table unsure what to do.

* * *

><p>Janet looked up at the soft knock on her door, seeing Colonel O'Neill, she beckoned for him to enter and offered him a seat with her hand. He moved in, slumping into the seat, looking for all the world like a lost little boy and not a black ops air force colonel.<p>

"We all check out Ok?" Jack muttered, inclining his head back towards the infirmary.

Janet nodded and moved some papers into a folder. "Yes, you, Daniel and Teal'c all checked out fine," she smiled at Jack sensing that he needed to lead the conversation.

After a moment of staring at her he finally spoke. "She is alright isn't she?"

"Major Carter…" she stopped as she saw a scowl form on his face. "Are we having this conversation as Dr Frasier and Colonel O'Neill or as Janet and Jack?"

"Last one," Jack mumbled picking up a pen from her desk and twirling it in his fingers.

Janet leaned forward, resting her elbows on her paper laden desk. "She's terrified Jack. Unable to take it in, but you know Sam, give her a day or so and she will face anything she has to."

"This is different though," Jack twirled the pen in his fingers, "Life altering. I mean it's a baby," he stared at the pen before looking up at Janet. "What happens after she has it?"

"That's up to Sam," Janet sighed. "Should everything check out normal, which I think it will, she can choose to raise the baby, or she could choose to give it up for adoption," she noticed the stiffening in Jack's shoulders and continued, knowing his next question, "and if you or Daniel do end up being the father then we cross that bridge when we get to it."

"You know it has to be mi…" Jack stopped himself and instead twirled the pen. "I mean…you know."

"I know Jack," Janet sighed softly. "Still it would mean one of the betting pools would be settled," she gave him a cheeky smile, hoping to elevate his sombre mood. "Though not in my favour," at his raised eyebrow she added. "I had you two together in three years following your retirement, baby a year later," Jack scoffed and Janet raised her hand in protest. "It's not that bad, someone has Asgard intervention."

"Really?! But this probably tops that," Jack sighed heavily. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, please do," Janet nodded earnestly, "she needs the distraction, or to find some kind of acceptance, she's overwhelmed at the moment." She smiled reassuringly. "She's in Iso room 3, I'm going to keep her there for a few days till I am sure she's not in any danger of going into medical shock."

"We'll sort her quarters out for her, and we should probably get her some new clothes," Jack muttered. "The req form?"

"Maternity uniform," Janet grimaced, at Jack's enquiring look she offered. "You haven't seen it," she shuddered theatrically. "I'll get her some basic clothes on my way in tomorrow."

"Thanks Janet," Jack told the woman sincerely as he got to his feet, he placed her pen back on her desk and moved to the door. "Really, thanks," she waved him off and Jack exited the doctor's office into the quietly efficient infirmary and passed through it into the Iso. room corridor.

Reaching Sam's isolation room Jack knocked on the door and awaited for her soft consent of admission. Steeling himself he strode in, a grin plastered on his face. "So the Jell-O finally caught up with you huh?" he attempted humour but seeing the forlorn look on Sam's face shook his head and added a sincere, "Sorry." He sank into the uncomfortable plastic chair beside the bed which housed his pregnant 2IC and made eye contact "How are you?"

Sam raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Confused, emotional, uncomfortable, I can't stop crying, I'm in the bathroom every five minutes, everything itches, confused, exhausted and apparently seven months pregnant."

"You said confused twice," Jack smiled at her.

"I'm doubly confused," Sam attempted to return his smile, it turned into a watery facsimile of one and she reached out to take Jack's hand before withdrawing her hand and letting it lay against her side. The action pulled the covers over her more tightly and she swallowed nervously as the relief of her body was made more obvious. "Has Daniel found anything out yet?"

"He's working on it," Jack offered lamely. "Something about the hippo woman being a Goddess of fertility and the statue being called her gift or something," he shrugged. "What has Janet told you?"

"The same as she has told you I imagine," Sam sighed. "I'm having a normal baby girl in about 9 weeks and I have to stay on base until I do."

"And?" Jack pressed, picking up a folder and flicking through it to give his hands something to do.

"And?" Sam looked at him strangely. "Is that not enough? You try suddenly being this pregnant."

"No thanks," Jack involuntarily shuddered. "Sorry?" he caught Sam's gaze and put down the folder, "did she say anything about me or Daniel?"

Sam nodded, looking down at her middle, she hoped that Daniel's premise proved true and as odd as it sounded she was having either the Colonel's or Daniel's baby. She liked that idea far more than the idea that the baby was a clone or that she was having the baby of a complete stranger who was long dead. "Janet said she would know more when the amnio comes back," she sighed weakly and slowly brought her hand up to rest on her middle, feeling the movement inside. "It moves so much," she whispered softly. "It's so weird," when Jack didn't respond she looked over at him. He had leant forward in the chair and was nodding grimly. "Is it that bad?" she asked nervously.

"Huh?" Jack looked up at her. "Sorry Sa…Carter" he forced himself to smile and tried to recall her question. "It kind of suits you," he told her softly, seeing her incredulous expression he nodded earnestly. "Seriously it does." He stopped and chewed on his lip looking deep in thought.

"Sir?" Sam asked nervously, she removed her hand from her stomach, concerned that by drawing attention to it, she was making Jack nervous. "Is there something else I need to know?" Jack shook his head. Sam copied his expression, chewing on her bottom lip with nervousness as she tried to work out what was going on in his head, "Sir?"

"No Carter you're good," Jack smiled suddenly. "When is the Doc letting you out of here?"

"When my blood pressure comes down a bit," Sam smile weakly. "Apparently stress raises it" her smile faltered and suddenly she felt like bursting into tears. "Sir what's going to happen?"

"Happen?" Jack looked at her with concern, "whatever you want Carter. This is your kid," he reached out to take her listless hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You do whatever you feel is right," he jumped slightly as Sam burst into tears. He was so unused to her crying he was momentarily at a loss of what to do. Casting a look up and over his shoulder he scowled at the black lens in the corner. Shaking the thought that was running through his head out he stood up and sat gently on the bed so that he didn't jostle Sam. Almost instantly she had pressed her face into his chest as she started to sob almost hysterically. His arms came round her instinctively, his hand stroking her back to sooth her, and just held her as she sobbed out her confusion and stress of the day. He glanced back up at the camera wondering if anyone was watching and if the rumour mill was already working but found that he didn't care one iota. Instead he rested his chin on the top of Sam's head, taking in the scent of apples from her shampoo and just held her. The feeling the most right feeling in the world despite the oddity of the situation they found themselves in.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN- Thanks to everyone who has read so far. Hope you enjoy the next part_

Chapter 3

Sam eyed her reflection with a mixture of disgust and fascination. After 4 days in the infirmary, Janet was finally releasing her to her own quarters and with this piece of news she had brought her some new clothes. The clothes or more specifically the pants were different from anything Sam had ever worn before and if it wasn't for the fact she had been wearing an infirmary gown for the past 4 days she was sure she would have balked at them. Ignoring her now bizarre reflection Sam tried to look specifically at the clothes, a plain black round neck t-shirt, slightly lower cut then usual but not that dissimilar from what she usually wore on base, except for the flared hem that skimmed her new belly rather than fitted tightly around it. The pants, a pair of indigo jeans, which, if she squinted, almost looked like her blue BDU's, at least until she got to the waistband which instead of a usual fly and button had a large panel of elastic to keep them up. She sighed, these new clothes were just part of her new tipped up world, something that she was just have to get used to until they could figure it all out. She looked round at the door at the sound of the faint knock and quickly brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself look presentable. "Come in."

Teal'c entered the room, a placid smile on his face and he dipped his head in reverence to her. "How are you today Major Carter?" he asked pleasantly.

Sam wiggled her hand to indicate she was so-so. "Are you here to free me?" she asked. Teal'c inclined his head and held out a blue BDU shirt which she hadn't noticed. Sam took it, immediately shaking it out, her eyebrows rising at the size.

"It is one of my own," Teal'c explained seeing her startled look. "Doctor Frasier has placed an order for new uniform for you, but in the interim I thought you would be more comfortable if you borrowed my spare."

"Thank you Teal'c," Sam slipped her arms into the much too long sleeves and pulled the shirt into position, if hid most of the obvious problem and she smiled in relief. "I appreciate it," Teal'c inclined his head once more before moving to collect the small bag of belongings that Jack and Janet had brought her during her stay. "I can carry it," Sam walked forward as she rolled up the sleeves of the oversized shirt.

"I would like to," Teal'c told her softly, "besides, you will need your hands free at the end of our journey," he told her cryptically with a smile. "Are you ready?"

Sam nodded and slowly followed Teal'c out of the room, she was surprised that Janet wasn't there to see her off but in a way was relieved. People had been buzzing in and out of her room as they checked on her, either from sanity perspective or a medical one. She was pleased it was Teal'c who had collected her, his presence prevented the worst of the gawping from various base personnel as she walked past them and he was happy with an easy silence. Daniel on his odd visit when he wasn't trying to translate the text from the temple had talked a mile a minute filling up space that didn't need to be filled, General Hammond had just looked at her like she would break, and Jack, well Jack was something else entirely. He had been a near constant presence for the first two days of her stay in the infirmary before on the third day drifting away for most of the day and then returning with a tired look on his face in time for dinner. She hadn't been able to see what he was thinking and it bothered her. She knew she was being stupid; the rest of the team all had jobs to do while she was incapacitated and Jack had probably been doing paperwork or something for General Hammond but she just wished she knew. She felt so out of the loop after only four days, it was just frustrating, especially when she was sure most of the meetings that were going on were about her.

As they moved into the elevator she obviously exhaled heavily as she got an enquiring look from Teal'c. "I'm fine," Sam mumbled. "This," she gestured downwards. "Just takes a bit of getting used to." Teal'c did not speak for a few moments but Sam could tell there were words coming so waited patiently.

"I was away serving Apophis for the majority of Drey'auc's confinement. I had a similar experience when returning for a short visit," Teal'c turned slightly to look at her, "before I had left there was no evidence that she was with child, when I returned she did not look dissimilar to you Major Carter. It was perplexing," he smiled awkwardly. "But I soon found it enjoyable to see her that way," his smile softened. "Much like Drey'auc, your current condition is most becoming on you," he turned back to look at the door as the elevator continued on its journey.

Sam blushed and tugged awkwardly at the flared hem of her t-shirt. "Thank you Teal'c," she whispered conscious that she could feel her cheeks burning red. She was saved by the door opening on their floor and she scurried as best she could out into the hallway. Her quarters were near the elevator so it only took a moment to reach them. Without thinking she reached to open the door before freezing at the sound of voices in her room. She looked nervously at Teal'c who stood smiling placidly at her, not offering her any insight as to what was going on inside. Cautiously she opened the door. Instead of the grey slightly cluttered box that was normally her room, the room was awash with colour.

"Sam!" Cassandra rushed at her, throwing her arms around Sam and giving her a huge hug, for the moment a little girl before the teenager took over. "You're a bit early, we're not quite done. But Mom said they couldn't keep you any longer. So what do you think?" Cassandra released her and threw her arms out to show Sam the room. Sam blinked in surprise, slowly taking in the changes to her basic quarters. The bed had been changed with small queen size, the mattress probably twice the thickness of the standard issue. Her desk was currently straining under boxes of books and games that had not yet made it onto a new bookcase. There was an armchair under carrier bags of clothes that Janet was hanging into a small wardrobe, but the biggest difference was the walls. The concrete was painted with a sunset on the facing wall, constellations on the wall by her bed and the seaside on her left. As she stepped in she saw trees on the back wall. "So?" Cassandra pressed, "What do you think?"

"It's…" Sam managed to stammer before biting her lip to prevent herself from crying. She looked across at Jack for help, a little boy grin on his face as he held a selection of books in his arms.

"The walls were Cass's idea, seeing as you're stuck here," He gave her a sheepish look. "I got some of your books and girly knickknacks from your house so you can make it homier."

"It's lovely," Sam mumbled glad that she was holding on to Cassie so she had something to do with her arms.

"Whoa!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly spinning in Sam's arms to stare at Sam's burgeoning stomach. "I felt it kick!"

"Oh," Sam looked down, the baby within her moving with her rush of emotions. She jumped slightly as Cassie placed her hand on her bump.

"That is so cool!" Cassie grinned up at her, seemingly unfazed by the fact that less than a week ago Sam had not been pregnant at all.

"Don't get any ideas," Janet admonished good naturedly, matching her daughter's eye roll.

Sam found Jack's eyes again and she silently thanked him, his slight head dip told her that he understood what the changes to her room meant to her, even if she couldn't articulate it well enough.

* * *

><p>Daniel looked up so quickly that he cricked his neck, wincing he squinted at his doorway, taking in Sam as she stood nervously in the doorway. Rubbing his neck he stood up slowly still reeling from the horrible pain. "Sam," he beckoned her in and offered his stool. Sam waved his offer away and walked slowly to the board where he had pinned up all the photographs. "I'm getting there," he offered her lamely as she stared at the photographs. "It's all just a little bit off from what I'm used to." He released his grip on her neck and studied her as she continued to stare at the photographs, particularly the one that showed the statue that had caused all this. He realised that she looked relaxed and almost happy which was different from the last time he had seen her. Dressed in normal clothes she almost looked like the same old Sam again, just in a shirt that was too big. Guessing that her freedom had brought about the discovery of her new and improved room he could imagine why her mood was improved. "Did you see the room?"<p>

Sam nodded and turned away from the photographs to face him, in doing so revealing the true state of her being, Daniel couldn't help but look down. She wasn't really that big but considering that her stomach had been basically flat 4 days before it was a massive difference. He looked up catching the embarrassed look on her face.

"Sor…" Daniel started the same time as Sam said his name. "Go ahead."

"I don't want you to keep apologising," Sam smiled at him, "You've already said it eleven times since it happened." She smiled weakly, "I also don't want you to get your hopes up. Some of what you said yesterday…" she petered off and exhaled heavily, a faint sheen of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"What I said yesterday?" Daniel moved closer to her, "about…" Sam opened her mouth to say something and then closed it before attempting to say something a second time and failing. "The baby," Daniel guessed as he watched her eyes cast downwards, "about what I said if it was mine but you think that the baby's father is Ja…"

"Colonel O'Neill's," Sam interrupted him, looking up at him with startled eyes. "She didn't move until he took my hand." Her eyes widened as she used the feminine pronoun and she blushed, immediately looking down again.

Daniel took his glasses off for a moment, suddenly very interested in his lenses as he chose his next words with utmost care. "Sam," his soft use of her name made her look up. "I never thought that I was her father," he watched Sam's eyes widen. "I just… there is the tiniest possibility and I wanted you to know I will be there for both of you if I am. But I won't be. The baby has to be Jack's. Jack's baby not Colonel O'Neill, Jack." He reached for her hand taking it gently in his larger ones and holding it with firm tenderness. "Have you spoken properly with him?"

"No," she shook her head and tried to turn back to look at the photographs

"Why not?"

"I was going to wait until the results come back," Sam whispered, "but…" she just stopped herself.

"You know," Daniel finished for her. "Do you know what you want to do?" Daniel answered carefully.

Sam nodded and gave a soft sigh. "All I've done for the last few days is think. Col…Jack said that the Statue said gift." She sighed, her shoulders sagged and she moved her hand over her stomach, cradling it. "I think I want to keep her. If they let me." She stiffened as she said her last statement. Glancing to her left she saw Daniel's look of horror. "Thank you Daniel, when you finish I'll be interested to see what all this means."

She turned and left before Daniel had time to process what she had said, it had not occurred to him that Sam would not be able to keep the baby, the only thing he had thought about was Sam not wanting to keep the baby because of how she was made. Not once in the four days he had been studying the temple's text had he considered that someone higher up might not let Sam keep her daughter. With renewed vigour he turned to study the text once more determined more than anything to prove that the baby Sam was carrying was just a normal baby and that the only thing strange about her was the manner of her creation.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN - Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, hope you enjoy Chapter 4_

Chapter 4

Jack wasn't sure when he had lost interest in listening to Daniel's rambled explanation of the text in the temple, he wasn't sure he had even started listening. Instead he spent the whole time watching Sam out the corner of his eye. She was sat in her chair watching Daniel so intently that Jack could feel the energy emanating from her eyes. Her hand was on her stomach, something that was becoming more common as the days went on. In the eight days since she had become unexpectedly pregnant Sam seemed to have come to terms with it. He thought seemed because they had barely spoken, mostly it was his fault because he just didn't know what to say, but he could see it in Sam. Her blue eyes shining with a hundred thousand unspoken words as she politely responded to all his enquiries as to how she was feeling and if she wanted something. They were waiting, he could sense it, waiting for the test results from Janet which was expected in the next few days and Sam for something else, something that Jack couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Now this is the part of the text that I think is of most interest," Daniel stated as he moved onto the next slide that showed an image of Taweret. "This part of the text states that those that Taweret will bestow her gift on are those who need, want and deserve the blessing. Each blessing," he looked down at his notes. "Each Blessing created by Taweret will be protected from harm and will lead full, healthy and happy lives. They will be made of the best of the two people that they are created from."

"The blessing to which you refer is Major Carter's unborn infant," Teal'c spoke up from his position at the end of the table.

"Yes," Daniel nodded earnestly. "Throughout the temple there are mentions of the blessings created from Taweret's gift. I think that Taweret, whoever she was, found a way to help couples who couldn't have children by traditional means," Daniel caught sight of General Hammond's mouth open and continued before the base commander could interrupt his flow. "More importantly, all she seems to have done is made the babies. There is no evidence of any other intervention," he changed the slide. "No mention of any developmental advancements." He clicked back onto the statue of Taweret. "As far as I can tell, with the basic scans that I took with equipment Sam left is that the energy signature we detected is from the statue."

"Thank you Doctor Jackson," General Hammond brought Daniel's speech to a close. "Most informative, I look forward to you report." The General turned to look at the rest of the table. "Doctor Frasier has cleared Major Carter for work in the labs as long as she feels up to it. Major I would like you to study the data we have from the planet. Gentlemen as it appears you are immune from its effect I would like you to go back to the temple and see if you can find the workings of this device so we can document it and identify any similar devices so that we do not find ourselves in this situation again. Take Doctor Lee in place of Major Carter."

"Sir, we don't…" Jack started to protest.

"You will take Doctor Lee," Hammond told Jack plainly. "Ship out in three hours." The General stood up and stared at Jack, almost waiting to see if he would say anything. Seeing no further resistance beyond a scowl Hammond turned towards Sam. "Major can I see you in my office."

"Yes Sir," Sam answered automatically as she rose from her chair and followed the General into his office.

Jack watched her go and waiting for the door to close before he rose from his chair.

"She's OK Jack," Daniel told his team leader as he packed up his notes.

Jack shook his head and picked up the notes that Daniel had given him to read during the briefing and slid it under his arm. "There is something she's not saying."

"Have you tried asking to her?" Daniel asked him pointedly. "I was just saying." He bleated holding his hands up in defence as Jack shot him a look that could kill. "They need to speak to each other," Daniel muttered to Teal'c as Jack stalked out of the room.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed with Daniel as the pair exited the room together. "Perhaps they await the outcome of Doctor Frasier's testing."

"Yeah," Daniel wrinkled his brow. "That's probably it." He shifted his notes in his arms muttering to himself that the test was pointless because they all knew who the father really was.

* * *

><p>George Hammond sat in his chair and watched as the young woman in front of him attempted to settle into a comfortable position in one of his chairs. He had known this woman for her whole life and the conversation he was about to have with her was one he had never ever anticipated having with her. The only conversation he ever figured on having with her relating to having babies was one to congratulate her and ask her when she was due, certainly not this.<p>

"How are you doing Major?" he asked carefully.

"I'm well Sir," Sam answered politely, she gave her clearly nervous superior officer a warm smile. "Doctor Frasier says everything is looking normal," she smiled to herself at the use of the word which so clearly did not fit with the situation she found herself in.

"That's good," General Hammond nodded and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Major I have to speak with you with regards to the interest I am fielding in your condition," he frowned as Sam stiffened. "I do not wish to alarm you, but as you can imagine I had to report the situation to my superiors and other organisations have taken an interest." He cleared his throat. "Now I have placed a call with the Joint Chiefs requesting you be left alone, which so far has worked, however, Doctor Frasier has advised me that your test results which will show paternity are due in the next two days." Hammond tried to keep his voice level as he watched the eyes of his normally steady Major open wider and wider and start to shimmer. "Should it be the case that one of your team mates be the father of the baby you carry, questions will be asked, especially if the father is Colonel O'Neill." He tightened his hands. "Now I know we have every evidence that the pregnancy resulted from the incident on P8Z-512 but more unscrupulous organisations will no doubt attempt to discredit you, your team members and the SGC if they have the chance. Do you understand Major?"

"Yes Sir," Sam's response was barely more than a whisper, anything louder and she was certain she would start crying.

"Now I will do everything that I can to stop this from happening, but I need you to be prepared for any eventuality," Hammond nodded to her. Sam nodded in terrified understanding and made to get up thinking she had been dismissed when General Hammond stood up and walked round his desk. "I have to ask you one more question," The General sat in the seat opposite Sam and stared at her with obvious concern. "Samantha, do you want this baby?"

Startled by the use of her first name, the threatened tears spilled down her cheeks. Biting the inside of her lip she nodded a response as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Alright," George Hammond reach across the space between the chairs patted the back of her hand. "I will do everything I can. You have my word," he squeezed her hand, before standing "Now you take a moment and collect yourself," he spoke kindly, and handed her a rumpled handkerchief from his pocket "Take as long as you need."

* * *

><p>Jack glanced sideways at Teal'c as the large Jaffa sat on the stone bench beside him. Daniel and Dr Lee were beavering away, documenting the altar and the device that had started the whole mess, which left him with nothing to do. He was certain Hammond had sent SG1 on the mission to get them out the base as none of them had left the SGC for the past week other than to collect Carter's personal items, either from working overtime in Daniel's case, or in the case of him and Teal'c watching over Carter or preparing her room. Any team could do this job, but SG1 had got it no doubt because the Base Commander saw the need for the team to get some air and decompress. Jack wasn't sure it was working. He was still preoccupied with Carter, he'd half expected her to be there when they gated out, but she'd been conspicuously absent from the control room, and he hadn't seen her since she had entered Hammond's office. He knew he wasn't supposed to worry about her as much as he was but he just couldn't help it. He caught Teal'c's eye as the Jaffa gave him a sideways glance. "What?"<p>

"Is there not something that you wish to discuss O'Neill," Teal'c stated forcefully but quietly enough so that their conversation could not be heard by the two doctors.

"Such as?" Jack asked quietly.

"The upcoming arrival of Major Carter's child," Teal'c started "The issues she may face and the possibility that you are the father of Major Carter's child."

"Ohfercryinoutloud," Jack mumbled, hunching over to rest his elbows on his knees. "No I do not want to talk about it."

"Would it not assist you in aligning your thoughts so that you can assist Major Carter when she requires your help," Teal'c pressed, remaining stoically still as the man next to him fidgeted uncomfortable. "She will require our support over the coming weeks and months as she faces the organisations in your government."

Jack looked at Teal'c confused, "Why would she have to …"

"The Tauri are curious by nature, do you not think that they would wish to study Major Carter's child," Teal'c started carefully.

"It's a baby," Jack bleated.

"Indeed, but the manner in which she is created will be of interest to them. They may wish to study her. They could chose to remove the child from Major Carter to do so," Teal'c stated forcefully.

"Like hell they will," Jack sat up straight, shocked that he hadn't considered what Teal'c was suggesting.

"As such, do you not wish to discuss your concerns over what is occurring with Major Carter now so that we may stand united with her in her decision?" Teal'c rose from his seat and turned to face the surprised and startled man in front of him. "I shall be outside taking the air. I would be most appreciative of your companionship," the Jaffa swivelled and moved towards the exit.

"Like hell they will," Jack repeated gripping hold of his P90 more tightly as he stared at the floor horrified at the thought of the baby being taken away from Carter.

"Jack?" Daniel moved closer wiping his hands on a rag.

"She thinks they might take the baby from her, that's what's bothering her," Jack stared up at Daniel. At Daniel's nod he stood up. "You knew?"

"She mentioned something the day she was released out of the infirmary," Daniel sighed. "That's why I focussed on the babies being normal," Daniel took a step closer to Jack. "She wants to keep the baby but…"

"It's her kid," Jack gulped. "None of them are that sadistic."

"Maybe not," Daniel wrinkled his brow, "but there will probably be some level of interference. You know Sam likes her privacy. She's scared about what may happen."

Jack grimaced and gripped his gun. "How long do you need to finish?"

"About an hour," Daniel gave an estimation. "We'll be as quick as we can."

* * *

><p>Sam rubbed her back tiredly as she rose from her chair, the added weight on her front was pulling on it making it ache and she couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. Pouring herself a glass of water she took a few sips before padding back to her desk to look over her list. Tonight was the first night she had been by herself, SG1 was off world, General Hammond was in the control room and Janet had left base to look after Cassie. As such, tonight was the first night she had had to collect her thoughts, her fears that had been floating around her mind after she reached her acceptance in her situation solidified by her conversation with General Hammond earlier in the day. She was terrified they would take the baby away from her. She couldn't quite understand how she had come to the decision that she wanted to keep the baby so easily but now she had she couldn't think of anything else. It had happened when she had sat in her freshly painted room, Cassandra's excitement at chasing the baby as it kicked and punched around her newly expanded womb had rubbed off on her. In that moment when she had been sat on her bed with Cassie's hand on her belly a smile on the young girl's face she had just known, known that she wanted her daughter. Looking down at the list she added her thought to the paper. A faint knock made her turn and she reached for a cardigan pulling it over the pastel blue pyjamas that Janet had bought for her to make herself more presentable.<p>

"Come in,"

The door opened but the person at the door didn't enter, instead they stood, silhouetted but the bright fluorescents in the corridor. "Sir?" Sam questioned shielding her eyes against the glare. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Jack moved forward slowly and closed the grey door. Sam looked startled, and nervous and tired and just plain adorable in her ¾ length pastel Pj's, bare feet and ruffled hair. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Not asleep," Sam pointed out and held her hand out to offer him a chair. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," Jack moved forward again coming to stop beside her, "we need to talk," he glanced down and saw her pad, taking in the list she had made on reasons why she should be allowed to keep the baby, the last line underlined 'she's my daughter', "about this," Jack lifted the pad and held it out to her. "About what you think might happen. It's not," he told her sincerely, "because we won't let it. And they can shove their testing and everything. It's not going to happen. I won't let it." He stared into her surprised blue eyes and threw the pad to one side. "Come 'ere" he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly as the surprise caused her to start crying. Jack tightened his grip holding her protectively. "I won't let it," he reiterated pressing his lips into her soft apple scented hair. "I won't let it."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN- Thanks to everyone who's read and to those of you who have reviewed. We hit the mid point of the story and well Obs right :) Time for the other shoe to drop. Hope you enjoy, Let me know what you think._

Chapter 5

The results came in a non-descript brown envelope, so unassuming that Janet had nearly missed it owing the fact that it was sandwiched between the personnel files of two new officers. Fortunately she had spotted the envelope as she shifted the files to review later and had been able to add it to her test results pile. It wasn't until an hour later following an emergency that she had been able review the results. Then as she had looked at the first line of the paper inside she had realised the importance of the brown envelope. With that the envelope transformed into a life changing, career changing envelope as it held the results that confirmed what everyone had expected to be true, that Jack O'Neill was the father of Sam Carter's baby.

Janet Frasier looked over the three officers sat in her office and gave a soft internal sigh. Each officer wore a different expression, there was relief on Sam's face, determination on General Hammond's and a strange mixture of both on Jack's. "Do you have any questions?" Janet asked carefully sensing the nervous energy in the room.

"No thank you Doctor," Hammond stood up, running his eyes over the still seated officers. "I will need a copy of the report."

"Of course," Janet handed him an already prepared copy.

Taking the report General Hammond steeled himself for what was coming. "I'm sorry Colonel, Major. I have to report this to my superiors," the rest was left unsaid. He nodded curtly an action returned by Jack. "Dismissed."

Janet watched the General leave before studying the two people in front of her, neither had moved, both staring forward. "Why don't I give you a minute?" She rose from her desk. "Sam when you have finished I need to give you an exam."

Sam nodded and looked back at the wood front of Janet's desk, the safest place. Her hand moved to her stomach as she felt her, no, their baby kick and she tenderly rubbed the spot where a foot or elbow had been moments earlier. She was almost too scared to look at Jack. Frightened to see what his reaction would be. It was stupid she knew, since he had turned up at her quarters he had been nearly omnipotent hovering over her, or up in the General's office raging at him about what might happen. She was sure just once when she had been working in the control room she had heard the words 'our baby' but it could have been wishful thinking on her part. Slowly she turned her head unable to put off the inevitable any longer. He was staring at Janet's desk with the same intensity that she had been, "Sir, are you ok?"

"Yes," his clipped response returned.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked nervously, turning in her chair to face him.

"Thinking Carter," Jack gave her a sideways grin. "Can't do too many things at once."

"Yes Sir," Sam nodded. "Should we talk later?"

"Now is good." Jack turned to face her. "Are you Ok with being stuck with me?" his face twisted in a childlike grin.

"I wouldn't be stuck with you Sir," Sam shook her head.

"That has to stop," Jack jumped in, "when we talk about our baby," he grinned as he said the words out loud. "No Sir, just Jack," seeing her eyebrows raise he added, "I may even manage a Sam."

Sam nodded in agreement. "They could still…"

"Told you Carter, it ain't gonna happen." He shook his head fiercely. "We're in this together, and we'll work it all out. You just have to trust me."

"I trust you S…Jack." She corrected herself with a shy smile. "Jack, I know you have felt her when we hugged the other day but…" she stopped herself and instead just reached out and grabbed his hand bringing it to rest on her stomach where the baby was kicking. His expression of wonder made her want to cry with joy. "That's your daughter's foot."

"Nice!" Jack exhaled moving his hand as the baby wriggled into a new position. "She sure moves a lot, huh?"

"Not surprising really," Sam gave him a cheeky smile. "You hardly ever sit still," she giggled at Jack's wounded expression. "Would you want to stay for my exam?" She asked carefully. "You don't have to if you don't …"

"Yeah, need to see how she's cooking I guess," Jack reluctantly removed his hand and stood up, offering Sam a hand which she pointedly ignored as she stood under her own power.

"Well, Janet reckons that she's due a growth spurt, as if she didn't have a big enough of one a few weeks ago." Sam grimaced, "she certainly feels heavier." Sam moved towards the door but hesitated before opening it. "Jack …"

"It's gonna be fine Sam," Jack reassured her, opening the door and pushing her out into the infirmary "All going to be fine."

* * *

><p>"O'Neill" Teal'c's voice made Jack jump.<p>

Jack turned and looked up at his team mate. He had been in the zone, punching out his frustration and worries in the gym and he hadn't heard Teal'c approached. With Carter returning to her lab to work he had need something to do, because despite assuring her that everything was going to be fine he had the horrible feeling that it wasn't, "T."

"I apologize for interrupting you fitness regime O'Neill," Teal'c offered his staid apology. "General Hammond is looking for you and has requested that I pass on a message."

"Oh yeah?" Jack started trying to pull off the glove from his left hand. "What's that?"

"General Hammond asked me instruct you to be interview room 1 at 1620 today, where you will be meeting with a Colonel Feist," Teal'c reached forward and assisted Jack with the glove. "Colonel Feist is to conduct interviews with you and Major Carter," Teal'c ignored the alarmed look from Jack. "I am most pleased that you are to become a father once more."

"Thanks T," Jack mumbled, he glanced at the clock. "1620?" he had just over 30 minutes until that time. He'd known for sure he was going to become a father again for less than 4 hours and already the Powers that be were already trying to interfere.

"That is correct O'Neill," Teal'c helped Jack out of the other glove and held the pair behind his back. "May I assist you in your preparations?"

"No," Jack shook his head violently. "Do you know when Carter has to see this Feast?"

"I believe Major Carter must speak with Colonel Feist before you," Teal'c told him quietly. "I do not know what time her appointment is."

"Right," Jack scowled wishing he hadn't just removed his gloves so he could punch the bag again. He was conscious of Teal'c's steady gaze but ignored it. He hadn't expected the inquisition to start so soon and it bothered him. "Did you see Carter?"

"I did not," Teal'c inclined his head in a way that Jack knew to be equivalent of his shake of the head. He moved sideways revealing the doorway to the gym, encouraging Jack silently to make a move.

Duly instructed Jack walked towards the door, his feet leaden, the horrible pervading feeling of dread gripping hold of his chest. He was grateful of Teal'c's silent presence as the larger man moved behind him and he just hoped that Sam had someone with her to help calm her.

* * *

><p>Sam tried to sit bolt upright in the chair as Colonel Feist stared at her across the table in the interview room. Nervously she looked down at her hands as she waited for him to start asking her questions, desperately trying to keep her eyes from watering and cheeks from burning red.<p>

"Major Carter," Colonel Feist smiled warmly at Sam making her feel even more nervous. "The purpose of this discussion is to determine that nothing improper has occurred between yourself and Colonel O'Neill and to look at a way to ensure that all individuals' needs are met. Now I have read the report relating to how you became pregnant. Is there anything you would like to add to it?"

Sam shook her head. "No Sir."

"And the paternity report shows that Colonel O'Neill is the father of your child," Colonel Feist looked down at his notes.

"Yes Sir." Sam nodded.

"And you maintain that this is down to him taking hold of your hand in an attempt to calm you after your pregnancy was discovered." The Colonel looked up at her.

"Yes Sir," Sam replied once again.

"So you maintain that you have not behaved in a manner unbecoming of an officer, and have not fraternised inappropriately with Colonel O'Neill."

Sam swallowed nervously. "My conduct towards Colonel O'Neill has always been in line with Air Force regulations, any incidences that could be considered inappropriate were extreme situations when one of our lives were in danger. These incidents were fully documented in our mission reports."

The Colonel gave her a look that almost looked like he was stifling a smile and Sam swallowed once again, unsure what was coming next. "How do you propose to maintain the Air Force regulations now that you are having a child with Colonel O'Neill?" Colonel Feist asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly. "I haven't had time to discuss this fully with Colonel O'Neill or General Hammond."

"But you would want Colonel O'Neill to be involved with your child should the child remain with you?" Colonel Feist looked at Sam over his wire rim glasses.

"Yes Sir," Sam whispered, her whole body stiffening at his words.

"Major Carter?" Colonel Feist asked her softly, "are you feeling alright?" his voice genuinely laced with concern as he watched her stiffen and pale.

"Please don't," Sam mumbled, she reached into the pocket of her maternity uniform and pulled out her crumpled list, laying it on the table and smoothing it out. "Please don't take her away from me. I've…" she stared at the paper in front of her trying to make out the words she had written. "I've…" she blinked trying to stop herself from crying but only succeeding in sending tears down her cheeks.

"Major Carter," Colonel Feist read the first line of her notes upside down and his own eyes widened with alarm. "Please don't misunderstand me." He grimaced as Sam looked up at him with wide watery eyes. "Your child will only be removed from you if she poses a risk to this planet. The only other situation in which the child would be removed, is if you do not want to keep her."

Sam gave a gasping, spluttering sob, and the tension she had been carrying with her leeched away "Really?"

"Of course." Colonel Feist nodded earnestly. "Is that what you thought would happen?"

"General H…Ham…Hammond," Sam gulped through her involuntary sobs, "he said that organisations were trying to…"

"They've tried but they have no jurisdiction." The Colonel told her softly. "The President and the Joint Chiefs have issued the order to those with clearance that you are to be left alone. I am simply here to cross the T's and dot the I's, so that when they try anything there can be no comeuppance," he smiled at Sam and handed her a box of tissues that sat on the table. "General Hammond made sure that you and your baby are protected. I have one more question for you and then I will let you go and calm yourself," he waited for Sam to mop her face which was a pointless endeavour as more tears replaced the ones she had just wiped away. "With what aspects would you want Colonel O'Neill to be involved with you and your child?"

"With everything, I want us to be a family," Sam spluttered without thinking. She gasped as she realised what I had said "I mean as much as he would want to or as much as we are allowed."

"Thank you Major Carter," Colonel Feist smiled at her. "You are dismissed. I apologise for upsetting you."

Sam nodded numbly as she rose from her seat, tears still rolling down her cheeks, unsure if the tears were ones of joy, relief or the still underlying uncertainty of her new life.

* * *

><p>Jack glowered at the other Colonel as he waited for his questioning to begin. The fact that Sam had left the room in tears had put him even more ill at ease with the situation. She had looked so fragile in her ridiculous maternity uniform and her face all red and concealed by tissues. If he had a chance Jack was sure he would reach across the desk and snap the older, balding, glasses wearing, no doubt desk flying Colonel's neck.<p>

"Colonel O'Neill," The other Colonel started the interview. "The purpose of this discussion is to determine that nothing improper has occurred between yourself and Major Carter and to look at a way to ensure that all individuals' needs are met. Now I have read the report relating to how Major Carter became pregnant. Is there anything you would like to add to it?"

"No Colonel." Jack answered succinctly, wishing he had something to play with in his hands, a Zat or a P90 would be good right about now he mused, fixing his eyes on the reflection of light bulb on the other Colonel's head.

"And the paternity report shows that you are the father of Major Carter's child." Colonel Feist looked across at Jack, his lip curling slightly in what could almost be considered a smile.

"Yes Colonel," Jack answered grimly.

"And you maintain that this is down to you taking hold of Major Carter's hand in an attempt to calm her?" The other Colonel asked.

"Yes Colonel."

"So you maintain that you have not behaved in a manner unbecoming of an officer, and have not fraternised inappropriately with Major Carter?"

Jack nodded "My conduct towards Major Carter has never broken regs, except under a few situations when our lives were at stake. It's all in the reports" he frowned as the other Colonel smiled. "Something amusing?"

"Major Carter answered similarly," Colonel Feist smoothed his expression.

"It's the truth," Jack pointed out.

"Of course," Colonel Feist looked down at his notepad. "And how involved would you want to be with Major Carter's child?"

"As much as I am allowed," Jack answered quickly.

"And if there was no restriction?" The other Colonel made a note on his pad.

"I'd give the baby a name," Jack answered, his eyes widened. "If Sa… Major Carter would have me."

"I see," The Colonel smiled as he made a note of what Jack had said.

"The baby needs to stay wi…" Jack started, prepared to fight for the baby.

"The baby will remain with Major Carter as long as she desires it and as long as the child poses no threat. Which according to your colleagues she should not," The other Colonel stared down Jack, "Anything else Colonel?"

"No Colonel," Jack answered more calmly then his past responses. "Wait, is that it?" he looked up in surprise.

"Yes Colonel," Colonel Feist closed his notebook. "I will report this back to my superiors who will advise you of their conclusion and the parameters pertaining to the raising of yours and Major Carter's child in due course."

"How long?" Jack asked cautiously.

"When they're ready Colonel O'Neill," Colonel Feist gave Jack a wry smile. "You are free to leave Colonel." Jack got up numbly, confused by what had happened. "Oh and Colonel? Congratulations."

"Thanks," Jack stared at the other man in confusion. He nearly stumbled out the room, his mind whirring trying to decide if the other Colonel was friend or foe, running his hands through his hair he moved off in the direction that Carter had gone. Assessing his options he guessed that as she had been crying she would not have sought out the rest of SG1 and had probably either gone to her quarters or her lab so that she could be out of sight. As it was still duty hours Jack plumped for her lab and quickly made his way in that direction.

As he approached he could see that the door was closed. Cautiously he peered through the little window, making out a hunched figure near the computer terminal he knocked on the door. The figure moved clearly wiping her face and Jack waited patiently. Eventually he heard her soft, "Come in," and he pushed the door open.

"Sir," she smiled at him, her face a blotchy damp mess. Jack raised his eyebrows silently asking her if she was alright. "I'm fine," Sam nodded, she wiped her eyes again. "He said I could keep her."

"I know," Jack grinned her.

"I'm so relieved," Sam started crying again. "Why can't I stop crying?"

"You've carried this with you the past two weeks," Jack moved closer to her. "Not even counting everything else that's going on with this" he paused at the corner of her work bench studying her as she sat on her stool. "I mean…" he paused weighing his options and settled for a more jokey statement, "look what you're having to wear now?" Sam looked down and burst out laughing as she properly took in the navy blue pinafore dress that was now her uniform. "Not that it doesn't make you look… er… cute but certainly it is not something I would put an ass kicking Major in," Jack gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm not exactly ass kicking right now Sir," Sam smiled up at him.

"T and I got your six on that one Major," Jack leaned against her bench. "Soon as the Doc clears you, we'll be your PT, get you back to top form. Leave Daniel to babysit, actually no, leave her with Janet," he grinned at her. "I mean if you want."

"I'd like that Sir," Sam sighed softly. "If they let me stay…Did Feist say when we would find out their decision?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "when a decision is made, so your guess is as good as mine. Try not to worry about it though."

"Easier said than done," Sam whispered softly. "How did you want to...um…" she stopped uncertain.

"Like we are now," Jack nodded. "We should probably speak to Hammond about it, but I think, I'll come to your exams if you're Ok with that and then just keep you company."

"Ok," Sam swallowed her disappointment knowing there was nothing else that they could do at present.

"We'll work it out Sam," Jack told her confidently. "It's what we do," he frowned as her expression seemed to dip. "Come on, commissary" he held out his hand to pull her up. "Time to show off that devastating ensemble." For once she let him help her up and when she was stood and steady she held his hand for a beat longer then she needed to. Jack cocked his head towards the door to get her moving, pleased that Sam was happy but still concerned about her, she was fragile but didn't want to or more truthfully couldn't admit it. She needed him in a way he that he just wasn't allowed to be there for her but he was resolved to push the regs as far as he was able to at least give her some of what she deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN- Thanks to everyone who has read so far. A little bit of a time jump but you'll see why ;) let me know what you think._

Chapter 6

Jack spun into the doorway of Sam's lab, and then paused, watching her for a few moments before he announced his presence. She looked absolutely thoroughly fed up, her face pulled into a glum pout. Now the equivalent of 39 weeks pregnant she was done with her pregnancy, frustrated with her lack of progress into her various research projects, including as it was dubbed the Taweret conundrum, but the biggest annoyance he knew was the lack of information relating to their situation. There was still no word from the higher ups and the state of limbo it left them in was just as frustrating for him as it was for her. He opened his mouth to announce his presence when she tensed up and ran her hand across her stomach. Jack's brow creased as he watched a flicker of pain cross her face and she closed her eyes. After watching her for a minute he took a step into the room and clapped his hands together "Lunch time Mamacita," he forced himself to smile as she opened her eyes "Time for a break."

"I'm fine Jack," Sam told him softly. "I nee…"

"Ahh," Jack stopped her, raising his finger in protest. "You need to take a break, even if you don't actually eat anything," he trotted round her bench. "Don't make me make it an order Carter." He held out his hand to help her up, in one way forcing her to take a break. She looked up at him ruefully and ignored his hand, pressing her own onto her bench to use it to help her rise from her stool. She winced as she did and Jack lowered his hand watching her with concern. "Back bothering you?"

Sam nodded and rubbed her back "That seat is just not designed for a pregnant woman." She ran her hand over her stomach. "That and she seems to have doubled in size in the past week."

"Ah pish," Jack waved his hand dismissively. "You're exaggerating. Come, cake and pie awaits," he reached for her hand and gently eased her towards the door, "and a lovely dish of Jell-O for you." He grinned as he earned himself a soft smile and pulled her out of her stuffy laboratory. They walked slowly together, Sam looking quite unsteady on her feet in a way that concerned him. Jack missed half a step so he was slightly behind her instead of next to her and studied her without her noticing. Her whole torso seemed to have rounded over the last week, her hips wider, her breasts larger and her belly lower. The black T-shirt and indigo jeans she had taken to wearing as uniform fit her in a different way than the weeks prior and in a way that he found far too distracting. He shook his head, trying to shake the illicit thought from his mind and caught up his step to fall back in line with her. "You know if it's too much you can call it quits. The Doc said only work as long as you feel able."

"I needed to work," Sam looked up at him. "I'd go crazy if I'd had nothing to do." She shook her head in disgust "Nothing to do but sit and stare at concrete walls and worry my great big butt off."

"You're not that big Sam," Jack told her sincerely "and…" he paused choosing his next words carefully.

"And?!" Sam questioned, his pause a beat too long and her patience too short.

"And, if you would let me finish," Jack feigned indignation. "I like your hair, it suits you a bit longer. You're all glowy particularly when you wear that shirt that T got you. Which quite frankly I can't understand why Hammond won't let you wear it as uniform," Jack mentally chuckled at the shirt she had worn the weekend before, a khaki green T-shirt with 'mind the bump' written on it in large white writing. Teal'c had been so proud of his purchase, and Sam had been tickled by it, at least until everyone had seemed to take it as invitation to invade her personal space and put their hands on her stomach.

"No one touches my belly when I'm wearing this," Sam pointed out smoothing her black T-shirt. They came to a stop in front of the elevator and she pushed the call button. "What do you think of Ellie?"

Jack pondered the name for a moment, not surprised by the sudden change in topic. "I like it but don't you think it is too many L's? Ellie Carter-O'Neill," he tested. "Mmm, maybe, I'm partial to Rose, Rosie Carter O'Neill has a nice ring to it." He stepped into the elevator as the doors opened and waited for Sam to enter. She had seemingly not seen the door open and was staring intently into space. "I mean if you like Ellie that much." With a soft exhale she seemed to awaken and Jack tried to keep his concern under check as she stepped onto the elevator with what seemed an immense effort. "If you like Ellie, we can call her that."

"Maybe," Sam muttered quietly as she apparently returned to the land of the living and stood close to Jack, her hand rubbing the lower curve of her belly.

"Maybe." Jack pushed the button for the floor they needed, "she causing you trouble today?"

"Sorry?" Sam looked round at him.

"You don't seem quite… Carter," Jack smiled at her. Sam looked at him incredulously "You know like your mind is off on Chulak or something," Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Forget I said anything."

Sam pulled a face, "I'm just…tired," she told him carefully.

"So take a nap."

"Yes Sir," Sam rolled her eyes, "that will solve everything, a nap," she reached to support her back with her left hand. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm fine really, maybe you're right and I just need something to eat."

* * *

><p>"I think it is worth considering," Daniel finished his statement, brandishing a bread roll.<p>

"We are not naming our daughter after any god or goddess," Jack growled at him, "even a Greek one."

"But it's so apt," Daniel began to defend his suggestion. "Artemis is so often associated with…"

"Major Carter are you experiencing discomfort?" Teal'c interrupted Daniel's name suggestion, noticing for the third time during their meal that Sam had tensed and exhaled.

"I'm fine," Sam told him weakly, reaching for her fork so that she could push her uneaten food round her plate.

"Of course she is," Jack gave Teal'c a pointed look, silently ordering the other man to drop the subject, "she's in need of a nap and she hates the name Artemis."

"I don't hate it," Sam smiled apologetically at Daniel, "but it's not really the style of name I like, I prefer something more traditional."

Daniel raised his brows in surprise, "More traditional! It's the name of a goddess nearly…"

"Daniel!" Jack hissed warningly, "Artemis is a no." He turned his head and grinned at Sam, quickly noting her still filled plate. "We have a few ideas, right?" he didn't wait for an answer, "and they are not for the whole class just yet," he waggled his own bread roll at Daniel. "No trying to get us to tell. I know that there is a poll going."

"Indeed," Teal'c cleared his throat. "There are four, one each for the date of arrival, name, weight and appearance."

"Appearance?" Sam took her first real interest in the conversation.

"Yes," Daniel took a mouthful of water before continuing. "Apparently my translation that she will be the best of both of you, has the base debating on whose features she will get. Most are pulling for yours to win out Sam."

"And quite right," Jack tried to keep the mood light.

"She'll probably have your eyes Jack, brown is a dominant gene," Sam offered quietly. "I'm sorry guys but I need to," she waved her hand by way of explanation, instead of actually explaining her need to visit the bathroom.

"You going back to your lab after?" Jack asked causally as he used his roll to wipe up the sauce from his plate. "I'll come see you later then," he told her at her nod of affirmation.

The three men watched Sam leave the room. "Is Major Carter not in the early stages of labour?" Teal'c spoke up as the door to the commissary closed behind her.

"Yup," Jack drained the last of his drink.

"What!" Daniel looked startled. "She would have said something."

"Nope," Jack rolled his eyes. "She's fine." He air quoted. "Which she would say if her leg had been blown off by a staff weapon."

"Shouldn't she go to the infirmary?" Daniel stared at the doorway as if by doing so she would magically reappear.

"Yup," Jack wiped his hands on a napkin. "But I have a plan."

"Which is?" Daniel urged.

"Janet," Jack stated simply. He rose from his seat a smile playing on his lips, excitement bubbling in his chest as he realised that shortly he would be meeting his daughter.

* * *

><p>Sam grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut as the tightness in her belly began and she gripped hold of her work bench as the tightness moved to pain before slowly ebbing away to an ache in her back. When she found the strength to open her eyes, she found Janet stood on the opposite side of the work bench watching her.<p>

"How are you?" Janet asked her voice laced with soft concern.

Sam took a deep breath and momentarily restored her breathing to normal. "Ok. The contractions are every 7 minutes, they're getting stronger."

Janet nodded. "That's good," she moved round the bench set a juice box on the bench beside Sam. "Do you want to come into the infirmary yet?" she smiled as Sam violently shook her head. "I won't chain you to a bed." Sam shook her head once more. "Ok" Janet tenderly brushed Sam's hair away from her eyes, there was the beginnings of a faint sheen of sweat on Sam's tense forehead and Janet made a quick silent assessment that it was likely Sam would be under her care within the hour anyway. "Have you eaten?"

"I couldn't," Sam shook her head and sighed heavily. "I feel a bit nauseous," she sank onto her stool and rubbed her belly in a soothing circular motion. "I think Jack knows."

"Of course he does," Janet told her brightly. "He came to tell me that you were in labour. He was a bit put out that I didn't look surprised at the news or that I had known since you came to see me first thing this morning."

Sam looked over her shoulder towards the door expecting to see Jack hovering. "Where is he?"

"He went to get you a nightdress and a few other things from your room." Janet chuckled at Sam's surprised expression, "something about you not wanting to have your six on display if people are watching." Janet took Sam's wrist to take her pulse. "There is more room in the observation room for us to work," Janet told Sam softly, "but I'll lock the viewing area so no one will be in there."

"Thank you," Sam gave Janet a grateful and relieved smile and placed her hand were the baby was wriggling the most. "How long do you think?"

Janet shrugged. "There is no set timescale, and it will be a while yet. Things might speed up after your water breaks, it might not. There is no right or wrong way to do this, everyone is different." She busied herself placing the straw into the juice box and handed it to Sam. "I want you to keep drinking, especially if you can't eat and as I said before, when the contractions hit five minutes apart, or your water breaks or if it just gets too much to handle on your own. Come find me."

"Have you…" Sam stopped herself and looked down nervously.

"I've told General Hammond." Janet answered Sam's unasked question. "Dr Warner is coming in to cover the infirmary, so I am all yours." She caught the scared look in Sam's eyes and forced a bright smile onto her face, hoping to reassure her friend that everything really would be alright. "Until you do need me, I'm going to be in my office catching up on paperwork."

"Janet…" Sam's voice trembled in fear, "what…"

"Uh uh," Janet admonished her taking Sam's lightly trembling clammy hands into her cool steady ones. "No what if's. Just focus on what you have to do now. Focus on breathing and when you're ready, focus on bringing that baby girl into the world," she squeezed Sam's hand, forcing Sam to make eye contact so that she could benefit from the warm confidence she exuded from her brown eyes. "It will all be alright"

Jack paused in the doorway to Carter's lab, hesitant to interrupt what was clearly a vital moment between Sam and Janet. He watched as Sam tensed and she looked away from Janet allowing to Jack catch the Doctor's eye, silently she bid him entry to the room. "You know Carter," Jack marched into the lab with an airy happiness, trying to lighten the mood, "it would have been nice to be invited to the party." Sam was clearly weathering another contraction and he plonked the bag of her belongings onto the desk with a degree of theatrics. "I have two hands here that need to be crushed." Sam gave a gasp as her contraction ended and peeled open her eyes to look at him in confusion. "See," waved his hands at her, "both freely crushable. They should be fully utilised."

"I'm Ok for now," Sam smiled weakly, "but maybe later."

"Sureyoubetcha," Jack grinned. "So what's the word Doc?"

Janet placed her hands in her pockets of her white lab coat and looked down at Sam before smiling up at Jack. "When Sam is ready, come see me. She'll tell you when," Janet nodded by way of goodbye and quickly made her way out of them lab.

Jack waited until the sound of Janet's high heeled shoes had died before turning to look at Sam. "So Carter, which doohickie can I play with until you're ready?"

"You don't need to stay, Sir" Sam slowly turned in her seat to return to work.

"Nonsense," Jack shrugged off her dismissal, instead trotting over to her computer chair and dropping into to it with an elaborate spin. As he swivelled the chair the opposite way he caught Sam's frustrated look. "I'm not going anywhere Carter, so unless you want me to bug the hell out of you, you better give me something to do."

* * *

><p>Jack shifted his weight from one leg to another and scanned the room, he felt like a spare part, unable to do anything. They had ventured to the infirmary only 30 minutes after he had made a nuisance of himself when Sam's contractions had quickened to 5 minutes apart. Now 3 hours later they seemed to be nonstop and Sam had retreated into her own little world as she stood bent double clutching the side of the bed. She hadn't wanted him touching her, she didn't want to sit; she just wanted to stand there, staring intently at the blue blanket on the bed as her body waged its own personal battle. He glanced over at Janet who was sat in the corner pretending to calmly complete paperwork but really watching Sam's every move. Suddenly Sam dropped from sight and for a moment Jack thought she had passed out from the strain and from not breathing properly.<p>

"Ok Sam," Janet rose from her desk and scurried to the bed. "Do you want to push?" Jack rounded the bed, and stared, Sam was crouched down still clinging onto the bed, and her face flushed crimson, a soft whimpering sound coming from her mouth. "It will be easier on the bed." Janet reached for the head of the bed and pulled it to an 80 degree angle. "Jack, can you lift her," Janet beckoned to a male nurse. "With Colonel O'Neill." The two men lifted Sam easily onto the bed, earning themselves a cry from Sam before she gripped hold of the upright head of the bed.

Jack stepped back once again feeling useless as Janet got down to business "Ok Sam, gentle pushes, Nice and easy, there's no rush."

Jack frowned as he realised that Sam was holding her breath. "Breathe Carter," he ordered moving so that his face was directly in front of hers. She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with pain and bewilderment, and then she grabbed him, pulling him towards her and into the underside of the bed.

Sam gripped hold of Jack with savage intensity, if he was shocked he didn't act like it, instead his arms coming round to support her shoulders and his lips coming to her left ear, his voice offering whispered encouragement. She couldn't make out the words, her mind not really able to comprehend language at this point, she was too tired, too in pain, but the tone was soothing and his voice flowed over her like water. She whimpered as she was forced to bear down, feeling something pushing her apart, and her fingers tightened their hold on Jack's shirt, grasping so tight that her fingers dug into his skin. She was aware of the klaxon going off in the background, but her own klaxon was going off as she strained and pushed with all her might. She was sure she heard Janet instructing her but as with Jack she couldn't make out the words, all her world consisted of was the pain, the stretching, burning pain and Jack's smooth voice trying to ease her through it. Something happened, something moving out of her, and she realised her daughter was half way born. She tensed pulling Jack into the bed as she rose with her next contraction bearing down with all her might, and then nothing. No flash of light, no explosion, silence, she was done, but it was only just begun. The silence vanished and the world began to return and in the middle of it was a tiny mewling noise. Sam lifted her head, her sweat drenched cheek still connected to Jack's, she turned her head rolling her forehead along his faintly stubbled chin to look down at the bed, her other cheek pressing against Jack's face, wanting to stay connected, not wanting to let him go. She stared down at the mewling flailing red scrunched up angel on the blanket, Janet working to clamp and check the baby over.

"Good job Mom," Jack whispered in her ear, and Sam let him go, she squelched down into the mess of what had just been and held out her hands for her baby, for her daughter, her gift.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN- I'm overwhelmed with the number who have read and reviewed so far, thank you soo much! The pace changes slightly a bit now she's arrived, as one of the guest reviewed said Sam is a little hormoned which lessens slightly and Pattie :P welldone, hope you all enjoy._

Chapter 7

General Hammond blinked at Walter in surprise as the gate technician announced that they were receiving the Tokra ID code. Giving the order to open the Iris Hammond hurried down to the gate room, in time to meet Jacob Carter as the former General strode down the ramp. George Hammond had to give it to Jacob, the man certainly knew how to time things right. They had put the call into the Tokra two months ago, requesting that Jacob visit Sam, only to be told he was deep undercover and was not contactable. "Jacob," Hammond greeted his former colleague with a smile and held out his hand to shake Jacob's in welcome.

"George," Jacob greeted Hammond by taking his hand. "How's Sam? I only just got the message, I came as soon as I could." Jacob scanned the control room to look for his daughter. "Is she alright?"

"She's alive and well Jacob," Hammond told him swiftly. "She is indisposed right now, but she is well."

"But?" Jacob pressed, "There is another but there."

Hammond held his hand out to guide Jacob from the gate room. "There was an incidence on a mission that led to a situation which we are currently negotiating."

"What kind of situation?" Jacob asked warily. Suddenly his eyes flashed and his Tokra symbiote took control. "General Hammond," the deep voice of Selmak echoed in the hall.

"Selmak," Hammond tried to hide his shock at the sudden change.

"I apologise," Selmak tipped Jacob's head to one side as he took in the human's surprise. "I understand you are trying to be discreet, but Jacob is panicking about Samantha. We would appreciate a swift and clear answer."

"Of course," Hammond nodded with understanding and attempted to guide the blended pair towards his office. The path was blocked by Daniel, who had clearly wandered up to the control room to distract himself from what was happening down in the infirmary. "Dr Jackson."

"General Hammond, General Carter, Selmak." Daniel nodded with each individual greeting, nodding twice at Jacob. "Is there any news?"

"Not yet Dr Jackson, and as you can see Jacob and Selmak have just arrived," Hammond frowned, he liked the young man but sometimes despite his brilliance he could be very obtuse.

"News of Sam?" Jacob took over, "Someone tell me what is going on."

"Sam's having a baby," Daniel answered immediately. "Actually, right now."

"What?!" Jacob gulped and his eyes glowed once more Selmak taking over. "Dr Jackson, We are confused." Selmak stared Daniel down. "We saw Samantha not four months ago and she was not with child."

"Er, no, she wasn't," Daniel stumbled over his words. "There was an artefact on planet P8Z-512 in a temple to the goddess Taweret, just over two months ago, Sam touched it."

"And she is now with child," Selmak blinked with surprised. "How is that possible?"

"We don't actually know," Daniel admitted. "Sam was attempting to research it, especially as my translation of the temple was unable to provide an explanation."

"And she is currently in labour?" Selmak looked at the red faced General Hammond for clarification.

"Yeah," Daniel answered, "she and Jack are down in the infirmary now."

"Jack?!" Jacob wrestled back control, he was there for a brief moment before Selmak regained control once more, Jacob's brown eyes glowing for an extensive period of time as a battle raged within the blended body for control. "Jacob is very agitated. Please explain succinctly," the deep voice of the Tokra resonated.

"Selmak, Jacob Carter, I am pleased to see you," Teal'c joined the group. "Major Carter will be most pleased that you are here."

"Selmak, why don't you come to my office?" Hammond tried to move the group on out of the hall.

"Someone tell me what is going on right now," Jacob took control once more. "Teal'c, what has and is happening to my daughter?"

Teal'c inclined his head, "Major Carter was impregnated by an artefact on P8Z-512, in her distress Colonel O'Neill attempted to calm her by taking her hand which resulted in him becoming the father to Major Carter's unborn child. The artefact expedited her pregnancy and currently Major Carter is in the process of delivering her child, on her last update Doctor Frasier informed me that Major Carter was doing well, and she expected the arrival of your granddaughter imminently. Does this answer your questions Jacob Carter?"

"Y…Y…Yes," Jacob muttered weakly. "Holy Hannah! George?"

"It's a lot to take in," General Hammond offered lamely. "Come, we can wait in my office. Dr Jackson, Teal'c if you'll excuse us."

Teal'c inclined his head respectfully and stepped to one side in a way that forced Daniel to move as well. The two Generals began to climb the stairs and Teal'c reached his arm out to guide Daniel away from following them. "Come Daniel Jackson," Teal'c instructed. "Our presence is not required here. We shall wait out Major Carter's delivery in the commissary. We shall be called when we are needed."

* * *

><p>Jack stared down at the snuffling squeaking bundle in rapt awe, the tiny precious little girl whose body fitted into the palm of his hand was the most beautiful wondrous thing he had even laid eyes on, matched only by her half-brother when he had been equally as small. She was barely 3 hours old, but Jack had never been more in love with a female in his life. The yet unnamed baby was less red than when she had arrived, and seemed blissfully content. She had been fed, she had been cleaned up and changed and now she was sleeping off the ordeal of her birth in his arms like an angel. Jack glanced over to the bed that contained his other sleeping angel, Sam had nodded off about fifteen minutes ago, her body thoroughly exhausted and overwhelmed by all that had happened that day. She had taken to motherhood like a duck to water, it was a miraculous thing to see. But as miraculous as it was she needed her rest and Jack was only too happy to let her sleep as it meant he got cuddles with his new daughter, a gift, especially as Sam had barely let anyone else hold the baby while she had been awake, not that he blamed her. A shadow through the glass caught Jack's attention and he rose, stealthily moving across the floor of the isolation room they had been moved into, to head off the invasion. He opened the door expecting to see Daniel and Teal'c. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he came face to face with Sam's father. "Jacob, Sir?" he mumbled in surprise.<p>

"Jack," Jacob nodded, his eyes instantly fixing on the baby in Jack's arms.

"Sam's asleep," Jack mumbled weakly.

"May I see her properly?" Jacob asked.

"She's asl… oh!" Jack rolled his eyes at his mistake and repositioned the baby so that Jacob could see her face properly. "She doesn't have a name yet."

"There is time for that," Jacob smiled in wonder at his hours old granddaughter, "she's beautiful."

"Thanks!" Jack grinned with pride. He looked back and forth between the baby and her grandfather and with a soft sigh of reluctance asked. "Do you want to hold her?" The smile he earned off Jacob was almost enough to make it worthwhile handing the baby over, not quite though and he wish had hadn't asked but now that he had offered he couldn't very well say no. Awkwardly he handed the baby over to her grandfather. There was a tiny squeak of protest at being moved from her comfortable position but otherwise she remained asleep. Jacob beamed with pride. "She's seven pound eight, Sam did real great," Jack told him smiling widely.

Jacob nodded but otherwise just stared down at the sleeping infant. There was a flash, a soft glow that illuminated the white baby grow and he looked up. "O'Neill I must congratulate you, and thank you," Jack resisted the urge to grab the baby at the sound of the deep voice of the symbiote coming from Jacob's mouth. "It has been several hundred years since I held a child this young, it is a rare and delightful treat, she is beautiful. Jacob is ready to return now." Jacob closed his eyes. "Sorry Jack," he smiled sheepishly, "Selmak wanted to tell you, and I needed a moment."

"Can't be a tough as boots General and Tokra super spy and cry huh?" Jack grinned, somewhat relieved that Sam's father was now back in control.

"No," Jacob shook his head and looked back down at his granddaughter. "She looks like Sam did." He looked up at Jack with a serious expression. "What do you intend to do?"

Jack grimaced. "I'm stuck on that one. I know what I want to do, but that is probably going to be far different from what I am allowed to do. We're still waiting the outcome of our interviews. I offered to retired and I think Sam did too, but Hammond was having none of it." Jack took his daughter's soft hand, "but on the off chance that a miracle happens, would you allow me the honour of your daughter's hand so that I can build a life with her."

Jacob considered Jack for a moment, his eyes scanning over Jack's earnest face. "Are you doing this because of the baby or because you love Sam?"

"Both," Jack admitted. "The baby means I have a shot, but I've been racking my brains since about 3 months after I met Sam as to how I could have a relationship with her. Even if one of us had transferred off SG1 onto another team I'm still Hammond's 2IC. I couldn't in good conscious ship Sam off to the labs permanently she's too good an officer for that. My retirement request was refused, and as much as I wanted to be with her, I knew that Sam would not take me if I did something as dumb as shoot myself in the foot," he looked hopefully up at Jacob. "At least with bubs here, I can get her kind of, as much as I can until they realise that I'm too old and let me quit," he sighed and glanced towards the room where Sam was sleeping. "That's of course if Sam wants me."

Jacob smiled ruefully at Jack. "Alright Jack, if my daughter wants you, when you are allowed you have my blessing."

"Thank you Sir," Jack breathed a massive sigh of relief, pleased that one hurdle was overcome even if that hurdle was most likely on a different playground that he was stuck on. He had Sam's father's blessing and to the old gentleman in him, that meant a lot.

* * *

><p>The dim room swam before her eyes as she came to, blinking her blue eyes several times, Sam forced her eyes to come into focus and made her silent assessment of her being. Her hurt and ached, feeling like she had gone twelve rounds with a Jaffa battalion. A different feeling one of extreme discomfort reached her still exhausted brain, her breasts, and she gave a gasp at the new sensation. A noise made her mind move beyond her aching body and she turned her head towards it. It was the reason that she was so uncomfortable. The soft mewling cries of her daughter was what had woken her. The baby's fist were starting to flail, hitting Jack's chest as he tried to shush her.<p>

"Jack?" she croaked trying to lift herself off the bed.

Jack looked up at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I was trying to let you sleep."

"She's hungry," Sam told him simply, wincing as she sat upright. She held out her arms and Jack rose tenderly cradling their daughter in his arms to bring her to Sam. "Thank you," Sam whispered settling the baby into the crook of her arm. The baby stopped making her mewling sound, instead making a sound akin to a guinea pig as her mouth began to root for her food.

Jack hovered over the bed watching Sam with awe as she began to feed the baby, there was something so unbelievably magical about it, yet it was the most natural thing in the world. Sam looked up at him with a tired smile and he blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled looking away.

Sam frowned as Jack quickly moved away busying himself with tidying up her few belongings. "Jack," she whispered softly. "It's Ok, you can watch if you want." He looked round at her alarmed and then up at the dark lens on the camera in the corner of the room. "Jack," Sam smiled at him. "If the security team can watch this, then her father can. I don't care if they think it is unbecoming behaviour."

Jack grinned at her and slowly made his way back to the bed, creeping over like a cautious child. Sam returned the smile and then looked down at her daughter. The baby's blonde downy hair was invisible in the gloom of the room, making her look bald. Her eyes were closed as she fed, with her tiny hand was curled up near her face. She looked completely content, and Sam couldn't help in that instance but feel the same way. "What time is it?" she asked softly

"Little after 2300," Jack told her, his eyes fixed on their daughter. "You hungry or anything?"

"No," Sam shook her head and looked back down. Their daughter finished her meal and Sam repositioned her to wind her. "Do you want to go get something?"

"Teal'c brought me a sandwich," Jack nodded towards the evidence by his seat. "He told me to tell you, that 'baby Carter O'Neill is a most becoming child'" he grinned. "Your Dad is here as well."

Sam looked up in pleased surprise. "When did he get here?"

"About same time she did," Jack chuckled, nodding down at the baby. "He told me to tell you, 'Well done, she's beautiful, he will see you tomorrow and to add Rebecca to the list of names'."

"Rebecca?" Sam asked him curiously as she settled the baby into the crook of her arm.

"Yeah," Jack reached out and rested his hand lightly on the baby's tummy, his whole hand nearly swallowing her tiny body. "It's what your brother would have been called if he was a girl." Smiling as he felt his daughter's heart beating beneath her soft white baby grow he looked up at Sam. "Did you want to talk about her name?"

"Not yet," Sam shook her head. "I…not yet."

Jack tilted his head to study her, and she smiled weakly, clearly embarrassed by her fear, yet not ready to give up the thought that despite everything seeming normal, there would be something special about their daughter which could lead her to be taken away. Jack nodded in consent and moved his hand to push one of his rough fingers into the palm of his daughter's tiny hand. She gripped it reflexly and he grinned his head dipping forward to look down at her. He jumped slightly as he felt a pair of soft lips graze his cheek and he stared startled at a blushing Sam, quickly the surprise melted away as he held her gaze and excitement bubbled in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN- Hope you all enjoy, I think this chapter is fairly self explanatory ;)_

Chapter 8

Janet looked over the results of the tests that she had been forced to run of Sam and Jack's new born baby daughter. The new parents were waiting for her in the briefing room along with General Hammond and Jacob Carter, all waiting for the news that the baby posed no threat.

The past three days had been difficult at best for all concerned, diabolical at worst. The look on Sam's face when Janet had been forced to take blood from the baby's foot had been heart-breaking and nearly as bad as the ear splitting scream that the baby had given as she experienced her first pain in life. Janet was certain that if Sam hadn't been holding the baby her friend would have struck her. The apology she had made to Sam that evening had been a tearful experience for both of them. Finally both agreeing that the tests were at the same time the most unnecessary of evils and the most important tests Janet had ever run. Everyone could see that the baby posed no risk, to the point that Jack had begged her not to run the tests, going as far as asking General Hammond to use a red phone to get his superiors to change their minds. General Hammond had tried but the tests had remained required to prove that the child posed no threat and could be allowed to stay with her parents.

Janet entered the briefing room and quickly took her place in the chair to the left of General Hammond. The three generations of the newly made Carter-O'Neill family sat on the opposite side of the table, Sam flanked by her father and Jack, clutching her daughter in her arms with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Dr Frasier," General Hammond called the meeting to order without any pleasantries. "The results?"

Janet smiled across the table. "I am pleased to tell you, and if you pardon the expression, that there is nothing in the slightest special about your daughter. She is a perfectly normal baby girl and poses absolutely no threat to anyone." She beamed at Sam who visibly sagged with relief in her chair whilst bringing the baby up to kiss her on her downy crown.

General Hammond banged the table triumphantly. "Thank you Doctor Frasier," he jumped up from his seat with energy more fitting for a man half his age. "Major Carter, Samantha, you are hereby granted the freedom to leave this base. Jack take her home son."

"Yes Sir," Jack grinned at the order.

"Excuse me," The General beamed at the table. "I have a very important phone call to make." He practically ran into his office leaving the new family and Janet in the briefing room.

"Jack, Sam," Janet stood up, "Teal'c and Daniel have a few things for you from the base that might help over the next few days," she grinned conspiratorially with Jacob, knowing that the new Grandfather had seen the collection of gifts that had been amassed since the birth three days earlier. "Would you mind if I came with you?"

"Not at all Doc," Jack gave her a beaming smile as he rose from his seat. "You want me to carry her?" he asked hopefully of Sam. At Sam's head shake, Jack threw his arms in the air with good natured theatrics. "How am I ever going to make her a Daddy's girl?"

"I think you'll manage," Sam gave a smile full of tearful relief and stood up. She settled her daughter onto her shoulder the baby's head nestled into the curve of her neck and followed Jack from the room.

The small group made their way through the corridors of the SGC stopping every few moments for personnel to have a look over the newest team member of their top secret world. Finally they made it to the room were Janet had coordinated the gifts that they had received. She pushed open the door and had to push Jack and Sam inside as the stood stunned by the sight of what was inside.

"The next few days Janet?" Jack mumbled taking in the piles of gifts. "Try the next few years," he nodded at Teal'c and Daniel who stood in the middle of the gifts by a table which had a car seat sat on.

"I take it its good news." Daniel guessed hopefully.

"Nothing special at all," Jack grinned. "I mean apart from being devastatingly beautiful like her…"

"Jack!" Sam blushed crimson.

"…her father," Jack trotted into the room to look at the pile of the toys, "and ridiculously brainy like her mother. But no nasty Goa'uld trickery." He lifted a box and studied it. "Sweet! Sam look at this," he held out a toddler sized fishing rod for Sam to appreciate.

"O'Neill the toy is for your daughter," Teal'c strode over and took the box from Jack's hands. "It is a gift from Colonel Makepeace. It is given with the words, 'so you stand the chance of having at least something in common with the kid'," Teal'c gave his version of a smirk. "I believe many of the base's personnel are concerned that Baby Carter-O'Neill will out smart you at a very early age."

"Of course she will," Jack rolled his eyes and moved across the room to Sam who was inspecting the box of the car seat reading the safety information with great interest. "This is all great!"

"It is!" Sam looked up, "but at the risk of sounding ungrateful how are we going to get it home and where is it going to go?"

"Well," Jack looked over the gifts. "There is stuff here that she won't need for a bit. We can store it in my garage. All that is in there is my fishing and hockey gear. My truck lives outside. Then we can pick out what she needs when she needs it." He picked up a boxed bassinet and read the label that was attached to the box with a pink sparkly box. "Thanks Janet!"

"You're welcome," Janet called from her place by the door. "I thought it would be perfect while Sam is staying with you."

"You're staying at Jack's?" Daniel looked at Sam with a pleased smile on his face

"Just for a few days, I'm so out of the loop from staying in the mountain, my house isn't ready for a baby at all." Sam busied herself with sitting the baby in the car seat. "Jack asked me to come home with him, which I thought was the perfect solution while we get used to each other." Her attention on the baby she was oblivious to the looks that passed between Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and her father. "Jack, if we take what we need for the next few days with us now, you could bring the rest home over the next few days."

"Yeah," Jack pouted at the thought of having to come to work and leaving Sam and the baby home alone. "I was going to take a few days off though, to make sure you're settled."

"Major Carter I will transport the gift's to O'Neill's," Teal'c offered.

"Thanks T," Jack slapped the taller man on the back. "Now, time to get you two topside," he bent down and kissed his daughter on her crown. "You need to meet the sun."

* * *

><p>Jack knocked on the door of his bedroom and waited for Sam to bid him entry. The arrangement they had come up with, much to Sam's dismay was that she take his room, which by his reasoning had a more comfortable bed and had more space for the bassinet and he would sleep in the spare room. Hearing Sam's consent he pushed open the door with his foot and slipped into the room with his tray of food. Sam was sat on the bed adjusting her top, a muslin over her shoulder as the baby in her arms gave shuddering sighs of contentment.<br>"I brought you something to eat. Nothing fancy," he admitted apologetically. "Just grilled cheese and a salad."

"Thank you Jack," Sam smiled up at him.

Jack set the tray down on the bedside table and studied the pair in the bed. Sam's attention had already focused back on the baby and it allowed him to make a proper assessment of them both. The baby was no less perfect than the last time he had looked at her but there was a change in Sam, one which made his heart sing. She was happy, her stress and worry at the baby being taken away gone, buried under the mommy emotions that she had been fighting off in case the worst had happened. "Sam, do you want to talk about a name for her yet?" he grinned as she nodded her head. "What did you want to go with?"

Sam peeled her eyes away from the baby. "I like either Alice Grace or Ellie Grace, but I know you liked Rose, which I also like"

Jack mulled the names she had suggested. "You definitely want Grace as the middle name?" he tipped his head to the side studying their daughter. "She doesn't look like a Rose or a Rosie." He slid onto the bed to sit beside Sam and took the baby's tiny hand into his. "Alice Grace Carter-O'Neill, Ellie Grace Carter-O'Neill, Ellie Carter-O'Neill, Alice Carter-O'Neil," he shook his head. "Ahh Hell they both work," he sighed. "What about Rebecca? What was that name Daniel suggested, Artie Something?"

"No Jack," Sam giggled.

"Hey kid help us out," Jack spoke to his daughter. "Which do you want to be. Remember this is with you for life. What are you, Alice or Ellie?" he looked at the baby expectantly, "Elle or Ali. I know!" He gently took hold of the baby's feet, one in each hand "Kick this one for Alice and this one for Ellie," he instructed the baby.

The baby remained still and Sam burst out laughing at Jack's forlorn expression. Her mirth jostled the baby slightly and in protest the baby moved one of her legs, naming herself Ellie in the process. Jack grinned triumphantly and leant over, planting a gentle kiss on the newly name baby's forehead. He straightened up, pausing as he came into eye line with Sam. They were moving into dangerous territory he knew but he couldn't quite bring himself to break the eye contact. The two new parents stared at each other wantonly, their faces creeping forward towards each other.

The doorbell sounded and Ellie let out a howl of protest. Jack took the moment to break away and stood up. "Forcryinoutloud," he muttered scowling. "Forgot that was so loud. Give me a sec, I'll be right back."

Jack hurried out of the room, and quickly made his way to his front door, silently cursing the person who had ruined the moment that he had been about to have with Sam, he thanked them in the next beat though. The tension between them was getting dangerous and he wasn't sure that he could maintain the professionalism required if he went there and then couldn't go there again. He yanked open the door. "Sir," he nodded a greeting to George Hammond who stood on his doorstep clutching two brown envelopes and a parcel wrapped in pale pink paper. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I got a gift for…"

"Ellie!" Jack interrupted proudly.

"Ellie," General Hammond gave Jack a beaming smile. "Perfect," he handed over the small package.

"Sir?" Sam appeared from the back of the house, Ellie cradled in her arms.

"The General bought a gift for Ellie," Jack waved the package for Sam to see.

"Thank you Sir," Sam smiled appreciatively.

Jack held the door opened wider. "Do you want to come in George; I might even be able to convince Carter to give up the baby for a second so you can have a hug if you like."

Hammond smiled indulgently. "As tempting as that is I'm afraid I have a prior engagement with my granddaughters at their mother's house, which I am already late for." He looked down at the envelopes in his hands before holding them out to Jack. "Your orders came in. I was instructed to see that you got them as soon as possible." He shifted awkwardly. "I best get off. Jack, Sam, Ellie, I hope you have a good night," he nodded goodbye and turned away, stepping into the darkening night.

Jack closed the door and held out the envelope that bore Sam's name. Apprehensively she took it and crossed over to sit on the sofa, she placed Ellie on her lap holding the baby in a way that meant she had her hands free to open and read her new orders. With a certain degree of apprehension she opened the envelope and read her new orders. Blinking a few times she reread them.

"What's it say?" Jack asked nervously.

"I am being moved under the Colonel in charge of off world artefacts at the Groom Lake Facility to operate on secondment at the SGC supporting the SG teams under the instruction of General Hammond."

Jack grimaced. "So you're off SG1."

"Officially," Sam sighed, "but I can still travel with you if General Hammond needs me too," she pushed the paper back in the envelope. "It could be a lot worse."

"How?" Jack growled incredulously.

"I could have been court marshalled," she lifted Ellie onto her shoulder and kissed her daughter's soft cheek, using the moment to calm herself before asking. "What do your's say?"

Jack opened the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of orders. He blinked as he read it and then crumpled the sheet slightly as his hand reflexly tightened. "Jack?" Sam asked softly. He didn't answer, instead stalking out of the room. Sam winced as she heard a door slam, followed by a bang of something hit the floor. Unable to stop herself a tear spilled from her eyes and she tightened her grip on Ellie. Jack marched back into the room muttering to himself and Sam looked up at him terrified as to what was to come next. They hadn't even had one day of happiness and now it looked like it was already over. Jack came to a stop in front of her and thrust the paper that contained his orders on. Sam took it nervously and carefully took in the words. The opening line confirmed that there was no cause for concern over his conduct and that no further action would be taken over the production of the infant currently known as 'Baby Girl Carter-O'Neill' this was followed by a list of names. Sam gasped in surprise as she took in the names of the people at the head of the Air force and beneath that the name of the President of the United States. And finally at the bottom she took in the words that made her choked on her breath and tears spill down her cheeks.

'Colonel Jonathon O'Neill you are hereby ordered to give that baby a name. As long as her mother will have you!'

Movement caught her eyes and she looked up to find Jack holding out a simple solitaire engagement ring in a worn yet beautiful vintage ring box. "So what do you say?"


	9. Chapter 9

_AN - Thank you to everyone who has read so far, Chapter 9 is the penultimate chapter (sort of as there is an epilogue.) Someone asked where is the angst and I realised that I have edited most of it out as it was very out of character and a bit rubbish. I'll change the description as the angsty bit that are left are of the fluffy variety. Re who Ellie looks like, you'll just have to wait a little bit :P I hope you all enjoy x_

Chapter 9

"Welcome back Major!" Siler called happily as he ran down the corridor nearly bumping into her. "Where's Ellie?"

"With our Child-minder," Sam called after him, "What's the emergency?"

"Power coupling," Siler shouted as he rounded the corner and on out of sight.

Sam shook her head, pleased that some things didn't changed. It was a comfort to her to know that; especially as her working life away from the front line entered a new phase. In the month of her maternity leave she had received more information on her new orders. While she was officially stationed at Groom Lake it was a purely paper exercise and she was still effectively under General Hammond, but in a way that allowed her and Jack to be together and meant she could work a better schedule for raising Ellie. Her final instructions had been to report to work on this day, to meet with the General and her new official CO at 1200 in General Hammond's office. Stepping into her lab she coughed slightly. The small room dusty from disuse even though it looked like someone had given it a quick clean when they deposited the files that she would be working on. She took her position at her work station and stared at the file with disinterest, wishing with all her heart that she was topside with Ellie, back at home in their own little bubble. Shaking off the feeling she reached for the first folder, deciding that she needed to have a quick familiarisation before her meeting in an hour.

"Sam!" Daniel cried happily rushing into the room like he hadn't seen her for years instead of the three days since he and Teal'c visited the house for dinner. "I'm so glad your back!"

"Thanks Daniel." Sam returned his hug. "It's good to be back…I think," she smiled guiltily. "Jack is on the warpath by the way."

"Why?" Daniel looked alarmed as he tried to remember why he had upset his team leader.

"You were right," Sam grinned at him. "Amethyst suits Cassie's colouring much better than peridot. We can also get a dress for Ellie with a matching amethyst sash."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all?"

"It's the colour scheme for our wedding Daniel," Sam jokingly admonished, "it's very important. We'll be sending invites in the next few weeks but we set the date for May 27th."

Daniel nodded, "So date set, bridesmaid dresses sorted. Did you get your dress?" he chuckled at the words, struck by the oddity of having such a normal girlie conversation in the world's most top secret base, in a room with gadgets and doodads that many people couldn't even imagine, with one of the smartest women on the planet, a woman who had saved the galaxy from aliens. He grinned at her, pleased for her by the change that Ellie had brought to her life.

"That would be telling," Sam giggled, she reached for her folder to swat him a way. "Don't you have work to be doing?" She hit him with the folder accidently spilling the contents. Daniel held his hands up in defeat. Together they crouched down to collect the paper. Sam frowned as she picked up one page, "Daniel what is this?" she held out the page for him to look at.

Daniel gave the page a quick scan "It's the telemetry from the monitoring device we left at P8Z-512, what about it?"

"Look at it," Sam lifted a second page of graphs holding them out to him. "What does it remind you of?"

"A heartbeat on an E.C.G," he wrinkled his brow. "Is that typical for this type of energy signature?"

"No, typically it's a regular wave pattern," Sam shook her head, "look, like an irregular heartbeat," she traced the line of data from one month and then the next, "and it's getting weaker."

* * *

><p>Sam arrived for her meeting promptly, clutching her folder on Taweret's temple, her and Daniel's scribbled surmissions tucked inside. Hearing Hammond's permission to enter she stepped inside, and gave a salute. "Major Samantha Carter reporting as ordered Sir."<p>

"At ease Major," General Hammond smiled warmly at her. "Take a seat. You remember Colonel Feist?"

Sam paused as the tall man stood up to greet her, "Sir," she saluted.

"Colonel Feist is your new CO Major," Hammond explained what he was sure Sam had already worked out.

"I am excited to work with you Major, however limited that may be," The Colonel greeted her. "How is your daughter?"

"Ellie is well," Sam smiled at the mention of her daughter. "Getting more alert and more like a real person each day. She smiled for the first time on Saturday," she neglected to mention that the smile had been made in response to Sam laughing at Jack as he danced around their bedroom in his underpants.

"It's a wonderful time," Colonel Feist smiled amiably.

He and Sam took their seats and General Hammond began to speak. "Colonel Feist has provided a schedule of meetings for you Major," he handed Sam a folder. "They will mostly be over telephone or video conference. However your annual review will be in person. As I am acting as your supervisor this will take place at the SGC."

"Yes Sir," Sam nodded in understanding. "Will I be required to visit Groom Lake at any time?"

"Only when deemed necessary," Colonel Feist told Sam with quiet professionalism. "Of course you are welcome at any time. I understand the projects you are to work on were left in your office for review."

"Yes Sir," Sam opened her folder. "I actually wanted to talk about one of the projects," she placed the folder on the desk and arranged the paper so the men could see it, ploughing on before either could protest. "I reviewed this folder when I arrived this morning and I noticed something," she pointed to the graphs. "We have been receiving telemetry readings for the energy signature on planet P8Z-512. It matches what we would see as an irregular heartbeat on an E.C.G. just at a far longer space between beats than for a human. Daniel and I have been reviewing it and we think the energy signature is something alive. I would like to propose that SG1 return to the temple on P8Z-512 to look beneath the altar. If you would permit me I would like to accompany them."

"Major Carter," General Hammond blinked slowly as he considered his phrasing. "You are aware that P8Z-512 is the planet on which you conceived your daughter."

"Yes Sir," Sam nodded. "I'm prepared to take the risk that it may happen again," she smiled softly, "but I can take precautions."

"Not touching anything for instance," Colonel Feist muttered pointedly. "Wearing gloves."

"Yes Sir," Sam nodded earnestly. "I wouldn't suggest it normally but the signature is getting weaker. I think whatever it is that is causing it, is dying."

"I see no harm in it General," Feist consented sitting back in his chair in an easy manner. "It's your call General."

* * *

><p>Sam stepped out of the event horizon onto the stone plinth that supported the Star gate of P8Z-512, like their visit almost 4 months ago the air was damp and mist wreathed the trees of the forest that surrounded the gate.<p>

"You OK?" Jack asked her as he readied himself for the trek through the wood.

Sam nodded, it was her first gate trip since the frantic return back the SGC, the trip was just like riding a bike, but it did hit her just how far she was from Ellie. "I'm fine." She answered quietly.

"We are in no danger Major Carter," Teal'c spoke softly to reassure her. "We will return to Ellie O'Neill before the day is out."

Sam smiled in thanks and Jack gave the signal to move out leading the trudge through the forest to the temple.

An hour and twenty minutes later Sam regretted her decision to suggest this mission. Though Janet had declared her fit for gate travel, and she had been walking daily with Ellie, her fitness had slipped slightly, but that was not the worst problem she now faced. Her T-shirt was soaking, and her breasts threatened with further leakage. Her barely recovered body was not built for hacking it through a forest it was built for feeding babies. She grimaced as she leaned against a stone pillar outside the temple to catch her breath. She was aware that Jack and the rest of the team were watching over her and she was grateful for them for not saying anything about her present state. Silently Daniel handed her some paper towels and she stepped behind the pillar to pad her bra with the dry paper to stop the situation from getting worse. It was the best she could do. When she stepped back around the pillar Jack gave the order to move on and she trudged up the steps trying to keep her embarrassment in check. Not looking were she was going she missed that Teal'c had stopped, and nearly walked into him. Jumping to one side she put her hand on the wall just inside of the temple doorway. Instantly lights around the temple flickered to life.

"Ookaaaayyy," Jack gripped hold of his gun. "Why is it doing that this time?"

"Do you think it was me?" Sam stared at the wall for any sign that she had milk on her finger that she had been unable to feel through the latex gloves she wore as protection.

"Hello Mother. We welcome you from your travels," the deep voice of a Goa'uld sounded.

The team's attention drawn to a flickering hologram that had appeared behind the altar. The hologram was of a being that stood no more than five foot tall. The being looked remarkably like the statue, it was easy to see how the primitive Egyptian's could have likened her to the hippopotamus though there was noticeable differences, her face less bulbous and devoid of the large mouth that characterised the species.

"What in the hell is that!" Jack hissed pointing his gun at the flickering image.

"We am Taweret. Bring forth your Blessing, so that we may view the child."

"She is not here," Sam stepped forward.

"It's just a recording Sam," Daniel told her pointedly.

The hologram tipped its head, the black pebble like eyes studying Sam. "Why have you not brought her?" The image wavered.

"Are you certain that it is a recording Daniel Jackson," Teal'c asked as he took a step towards Sam so that she was within reach. He was aware of Jack doing the same from the other side.

"Please," Sam took another step closer to the image. "We came to help you."

"That is kind," the figure of Taweret made an expression that could be classed as smiling. "But we cannot be helped. We expected to die in our hibernation. A hibernation we stayed in for too long. We are just waiting to complete our final gifting," she coughed and her calm happy expression vanished and was replaced by one of pain.

"You're not a recording," Daniel scurried forward. "Where are you?"

The squat figure pointed towards the main statue. "Beneath."

After much poking and prodding of the statue Daniel eventually found the access panel, which slid away to reveal a staircase. He glanced uneasily at Jack who trained his P90 as they waited for something to happen. Nothing did, the staircase remained an empty black hole in the statue. "T you take the rear," Jack ordered, slowly making his way down the dark hole. Twenty steps down they reached an opening that was illuminated in a soft blue light. Cautiously the team stepped into the chamber which was a mirror of the one above. In the place of the altar was a chair, seated in which was Taweret. The alien was short, squat with a smooth round torso, her skin a grey blue, her face grey and smooth with her dark eyes at the side of her head, while her snout was a large long curve, not marred by nostrils and her mouth was a barely discernible line beneath. She wore a cloth that covered upper legs but her smooth round upper torso was bare. The team paused and stared warily at the figure, their eyes tracing the cabling and tubes running from the ceiling into the alien's body, almost looking like tree roots reaching up to the stone floor.

"Do not be alarmed," the alien spoke softly. "We have lived like this for millennia, it is how we helped my tribe when they still lived," Her eyes glowed weakly. "Come forward Mother," Sam took an apprehensive step forward. "We shall not hurt you," Taweret told her weakly. "Why did you not bring your child?"

"What do you want with her?" Jack abruptly answered, his grip on his gun as tight as possible.

"Our priestesses when they lived, would bestow a gift on a Blessing on our behalf. The gift would assist the child in her future life." Taweret gave an involuntary shudder "We would like to complete our work this final time before we pass." She fixed her eyes on Jack. "We would be most grateful," Taweret gave Jack what he interpreted as an imploring look. "We have waited for you to return so that we can complete our final gift," the alien told him before dissolving into a coughing fit.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN- So final chapter (there is an epilogue to come). This is very AU from a Goa'uld Pov but it all fits together in my head so hopefully it will make sense to you all. Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)_

Chapter 10

Daniel woke at the sound of coughing from the chair in the chamber. He had chosen to remain behind when the rest of the team had left to return to earth, ostensibly to collect Ellie, though Daniel was not sure who of Jack or Sam would win out on that argument or whether General Hammond would let the baby through the gate. He had been hoping to learn more about Taweret and her species but the alien was weak and sickly and had fallen into what could be classed as a coma shortly after the others had left. He had spent his time studying the writings on the back wall of the chamber hoping to learn more but had simply found it to be a list of what he thought were names. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he moved to check on Taweret, the alien's eyes were open and she appeared clammy, her eyes looking glassy, though Daniel had no real frame of reference.

"Your friends have not yet returned," Taweret whispered sadly.

"No," Daniel approached her carefully, "but I've not been called back so there is still hope that they will come."

"They do not trust us," Taweret shuddered slightly, her blue grey body shaking involuntarily. "We do not blame them."

"Taweret?" Daniel took another step closer. "Could you tell me about how all this came to be. About the temple and this machine and your experiences on Earth."

Taweret considered Daniel, her stone like black eyes moving over him. "We shall try." She closed her eyes as if reaching back into her memories. "Our symbiote's last host was Unas. She crashed on the planet of our host and took her by force, an action which irreversibly changed our physiology. Our symbiote was unable to create larval Goa'uld. As a Queen she was useless. Our mate, abandoned us on our host's planet. In rage he bombarded the planet, destroying it, but we were able to escape, with a few others through the Chappa'ai. We came to your planet but those who travelled with us did not survive in the climate. Our blending made us unique. We came upon a tribe of Tau'ri, who took us in when we protected some of their young from another tribe. They allowed us to discover our new gifts, our ability to create young in Tau'ri, to cleanse water, to make the plants grow. We were happy," Taweret closed her eyes, her breathing laboured. Daniel watched her hoping for more but it appeared she had slipped back into her coma like state. He made to move away to write down what she had told him when her eyes reopened. After a few moments she began to speak again. "We thought we were safe, but our former mate had known we had escaped," she continued quietly, "he followed us to…Earth. He was injured from a battle and he took a Tau'ri as his host. He took the name of a Tau'ri God, Ra, and enslaved the people. We managed to avoid him for many years, but other Goa'uld came to the planet to take hosts, and pillage the Earth of its peoples. In this time Ra found our location. We escaped to another world with the aid of a Goa'uld who had taken the name Set he opposed Ra, from that planet, with an aid of another Goa'uld Queen we escaped to here." Taweret closed her eyes once more, her face etched in pain.

"If you want to stop." Daniel whispered softly, watching the alien in awe.

"No," Taweret whispered quietly. "We want to finish," she took a deep breath and continued to speak this time with her eyes closed. "Our priestesses built this machine to assist our tribe so that our energy could be better controlled. We lived and thrived for millennia in peace. One day the Goa'uld Queen who helped us escape, came to our world. She asked for volunteers from our tribe to be hosts to her children so she could oppose Ra. Some volunteered and left with her through the Chappa'ai, but her visit did more than take a few volunteers. She had unknowingly brought a pathogen that created a great sickness in my tribe. The men of the tribe died, and we found that even though we could create the form of the young we could not create the soul. The children were born without life. The women of the tribe were scared and some tried to leave. We did not know if they carried the pathogen still. We could not let them leave, with the silence of my people we killed what brought about their end, though ultimately…" she sighed, opening her eyes and starring up at Daniel with a pained expression, "we have caused great suffering in our lifetime."

"You killed your followers," Daniel mumbled, watching Taweret carefully.

Taweret shook her head the smallest amount. "We made them sleep, until they were nothing. When our world was silent we slept too."

"SG1 woke you up," Daniel guessed.

Taweret nodded painfully. "When we awoke, we realised we were dying, but we could not resist. We wanted to create something good, one, last, time. In the female we sensed the desire to have a child, one which she could not fulfil. We chose to give her our blessing, it took a lot of our energy, and when we were strong enough to speak, to explain, you were gone." She stopped speaking and gave a hopeful sigh. "The Chappa'ai has activated," she closed her eyes. Daniel looked around as his radio crackled into life and he rushed to get it, leaving Taweret to slip into a quiet sleep.

* * *

><p>Jack scanned the trees with intense scrutiny watching for any movement that could be a threat to who was to come through the gate next. "T" he ordered Teal'c into his position of scanning the trees. Moving back to the gate he watched as the SG medic team flowed through the gate finally followed by Janet and Sam who carried Ellie strapped to her front in a baby carrier. "She Ok?" Jack asked nervously.<p>

Sam looked down and smiled at her daughter's surprised look, the baby's eyes were wide open, startled by her gate trip uncertain what to make of her new experience, her brow raised, her bow lips pursed. "You're fine aren't you sweetheart. Aren't you?" Sam spoke in a soft sing soft voice and Ellie's surprised expression vanished, her little face creasing into an attempt at a smile as the baby tried to replicate the expression on her mother's face. "She's perfect Jack."

"Ok," Jack grunted. "Let's go see the Moomin Goa'uld and get this done."

"Jack," Sam admonished and reached out, resting her hand tenderly on his forearm. "Without her, we wouldn't have Ellie, we wouldn't be able to get married. Don't let the fact that she is Goa'uld mean you undervalue what she has done for us."

Jack stared at Sam before glancing at Ellie and nodding his head sheepishly. "Let's move out," he ordered moving forward and reaching for his radio to contact Daniel.

"Moomin Goa'uld?" Janet questioned moving alongside Sam. "Like the cartoon?"

Sam considered Jack's slight to the being in the temple "I suppose she does look a bit like a Moomin." She frowned, shaking the unwelcome thought from her head.

"Let's pick up the pace people," Jack bellowed from the head of the group of eight

"Teal'c?" Janet looked for clarification from the large man curiously as he stood waiting for them to pass so that he could take the rear.

"Daniel Jackson reports that Taweret if fading fast," Teal'c told her softly. "As she is the reason we have come to this planet and have brought Ellie O'Neill, O'Neill is eager to get to the temple so that it is not a wasted trip," he titled his head in Sam's direction. "Do you require assistance in carrying Ellie O'Neill Major Carter?"

"No thank you Teal'c," she smiled at him gratefully, "she is no bother, but I may not be able to keep this pace up," she admitted reluctantly.

"You just had a baby," Janet scowled at her. "What's my excuse?"

"Perhaps the length of your lower limbs, Doctor Frasier," Teal'c gave her a good natured smile. "I will convince O'Neill to decrease the pace a small amount," he beckoned to one of the armed medics who took his place at the back of the group. Bowing his head to the two women he strode up the rank to speak with Jack ready to do battle with the overly anxious man.

* * *

><p>Jack lowered his weapon but still kept a firm hold on the grip, his finger primed and ready to work at any sign of danger. He had been against bringing Ellie to the planet, but Sam had been insistent so much so that not even General Hammond could dissuade her. It had been their first true argument as a couple and the experience had left him feeling somewhat bruised and uncertain what do to next. He didn't feel like he should apologise for having an opinion and he couldn't well expect Sam to do the same so he wasn't really sure how to fix things. He looked over at Sam who was slowly unstrapping Ellie from her carrier, her face was flushed and he grimaced knowing that she wasn't back to her physical best yet. He sighed and trotted over to his daughter and fiancé silently he helped Sam undo the straps. They worked together until Ellie was sat in her mother's arms looking up at her parents. Jack sighed and took the plunge, "Sam…"<p>

"Jack," Sam stopped him. "Never apologise for being concerned for our safety," she smiled at him knowing that while on duty she could not kiss him as she wanted to. "I'm sorry I upset you, but I feel that this must be carried through."

"Ok," Jack nodded forcing himself to take a step back from Sam so that he did nothing improper that could jeopardise their arrangement with superiors. He made himself interested in what Janet and her medics were doing, relieved that the fight was over. He realised that Janet and her medics weren't actually doing much, all of them appearing at a loss at what to do with the unknown alien and her bizarre machine. "Daniel," he waved the younger man over. "How is she doing?"

"Not great," Daniel shook his head, "but I think she's been alive like this for thousands of years, she talks of coming to Earth before Ra, and that was…"

"Daniel," Jack told him warningly. "Save that for the report or the briefing or whatever. Is she going to be able to do this gifting?"

"I hope so," Daniel looked nervously at the alien who still appeared to be asleep.

Ellie chose that moment to let out a yelp, one which Jack recognised already as one that indicated she was getting tired. He crossed back over to Sam. "You are too much like your mother kid," he grinned at the baby, lifting her from Sam's arms to shush her. "Always wanting to see it all," he smiled cheekily at Sam.

"You have brought the child," The deep voice of the Goa'uld sounded from the head of the chamber. "We are grateful. May we see her?" Jack looked over his shoulder at Sam before taking a few hesitant steps forward so that Ellie would be in Taweret's eye line. "She is beautiful," Taweret breathed happily. "Thank you." The Alien moved her head and found Daniel, "Daniel, assist us please," she raised her hand, one of her short round fingers pointing towards a wall. "In the receptacle is our gift for the child, bring one to us." Daniel moved in the direction that Taweret pointed and stared at the wall. He found a small indent in one of the stones and pushed it gently. The stone moved outwards from the wall and was revealed to be a drawer. Inside there were metallic cylinders and he cautiously lifted one out. Holding it gingerly he crossed to Taweret and handed her the cylinder. "Thank you," Taweret told him softly. The alien rotated the cylinder in her hand and made the action of pushing buttons on the cylinder though no buttons could be seen. "The child must touch her gift first," Taweret held her arm out, offering the cylinder to O'Neill. "It will not hurt her. The gift will protect her from ill, and guide her when she needs assistance." Taweret explained her arm trembling at the effort of holding out the device while Jack stood staring at it.

"Jack," Sam whispered softly, carefully she placed her hand in the small of his back and urged him forward. He stumbled forward and came within reach of the cylinder. Cautiously he lifted Ellie and for the briefest moment her tiny finger brushed the surface of the cylinder. The cylinder lit up in a flash of bright colours and Jack jerked her away to protect her. The lights disappeared just as soon as they had appeared in the first place and the cylinder seemed to deactivate. Sam stepped forward and took the cylinder from the Alien's trembling hand. "Thank you Taweret," Sam told the alien, thanking her for more than just Ellie's gift, thanking her for everything Taweret had given her.

"You are welcome," Taweret closed her eyes briefly. "We have one more request before we sleep into silence," she shuddered with the effort of speaking. "Please."

"What is it?" Sam asked taking a step closer to the alien, conscious that Jack was tensing further which each step and that his tense state was upsetting Ellie.

"On the wall is the list of the Blessings. We would wish the child's name to be added," Taweret gave a gasp of pain, her black eyes flashing. When she spoke again her voice was different, higher pitched and softer. "Our…she's gone, she's there but she' gone," she looked around in surprise. "Thank you for coming to see me. I am glad that we did not have to die by ourselves. It won't be long."

Daniel stepped forward and took the alien's hand. "Taweret…"

"Esosha," The alien mumbled. "My name was Esosha. We worked as one but she always preferred to use her name, it was the one aspect of her old nature that remained," she gasped in pain again. "I will sleep now until it is time. I am glad that we could help you," the alien sought out Sam. "I hope she is truly your blessing," the alien closed her eyes her face a mask of pain and she slipped away into her coma like state.

Sam blinked back the tears that prickled her blue eyes and she forced herself to look away as Janet moved in to see if there was anything she could do. She looked up as Jack placed his hand on her shoulder and despite protocol she turned into his comforting embrace.


	11. Epilogue

_AN - Thank you to everyone who read this random little ditty that appeared out of nowhere. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much to those of you who have made reviews. I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the epilogue Thanks for reading._

Epilogue

The band finished their song and the partygoers broke apart from their prospective dance partners to give a round of applause. As the floor began to empty Sam turned back into the arms of her new husband and gave him a deep kiss, only breaking apart as some wolf whistling from some of the guests from the base reached a level were her embarrassment rivalled her lust for her husband.

"Watch it airman," Jack called over his shoulder as he gripped hold of Sam's waist, their bodies pressed together, swaying side to side in time to music that only they could hear. "Both of us could kick your butt."

"I'd rather take my chances with you Sir!" one of the officers called back jovially.

Jack rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance. "I can't argue with him," he kissed Sam tenderly. "You'd kick my butt."

"I can think of other things I would rather be doing," Sam whispered suggestively. She kissed him deeply once more, before drawing back and staring into his dark brown eyes. She still couldn't quite get her head round the fact that this was now her life and she had had to pinch herself more than once today to prove to herself that it was real. The past ten months had been the most emotional of her life, the confusion and fear of her pregnancy, the joy and delight of Ellie, the unexpected immense sadness she had felt when the alien who gave her everything she desired passed away and now the sheer love, lust and happiness that came with the knowledge that Jack was her husband. Her life was now something that a year younger version of herself could barely imagine let alone dream of. "I love you," she whispered leaning forward to kiss him once more.

"O'Neill, Major Carter," Teal'c approached them and the annoyance in Jack's groan was this time not pretend. "I believe that Ellie O'Neill requires your attention."

The newly married couple turned to face their friend who looked almost comical with their baby girl in his large arms. At 8 months old, she was becoming more and more of her own little person, and her pale blonde downy hair had started to grow with a slight curl. Jack thought she looked like Sam but with his eyes. Sam thought she could see mostly Jack just with her hair. Neither of them cared either way though. Ellie was beautiful and happy and wonderful child, except for at times like this when she was grizzling because she was tired.

"Oh Ellie," Sam took her daughter from Teal'c and gave her a cuddle "What's the matter?" The baby received her cuddle and when Sam lifted her away from her torso Ellie's cheery smile had returned. "What was all that for then?" Sam shook her head with a soft laugh, repositioning Ellie so that the baby was looking out across the room, her small back resting on Sam's front. "I'm sorry Teal'c, thank you for watching her."

"She has been no trouble," Teal'c smiled down benevolently at the now happy child. "I think perhaps she was just feeling left out, or perhaps the excitement of the day has been too much for her." He leaned forward to kiss the baby on her crown. Ellie gurgled happily and grabbed his face, eliciting a rare chuckle from Teal'c, "Ellie O'Neill you must release me," he tickled the baby earning him a happy chortle. "O'Neill, I have been advised as best man I must…"

"Nope," Jack cut off friend. "You've done everything you need to," silently adding 'and more', no doubt Teal'c's best man speech would go on to be infamous in SGC history and when he and Sam returned to work in a week's time they would be the butt of many pranks and jokes. "Go and have fun buddy. The night is still young," he slapped Teal'c on his shoulder. "We're just about to ship out. Someone needs to get to bed."

"O'Neill!" Teal'c looked at Jack with deadly seriousness. "You should not talk about your plans for her mother in front of Ellie O'Neill," he gave a quick burst of laughter and slapped Jack on the back nearly flooring the other man.

Jack watched open mouthed as Teal'c strolled off into the partygoers. "Is he drunk?" he turned to look at Sam who looked just as surprised at Teal'c ebullience.

"He doesn't drink," Sam pointed out as she shook her head with an amused grin on her overly painted lips. "We should start the rounds if we want to get her to bed before ten."

"Ahh leave it," Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Everyone is getting merry, let's just sneak out, no one will notice."

"Notice what?" Jacob Carter approached them.

"Us going upstairs," Sam smiled at her father, softly bouncing Ellie as the baby started to grizzle once more. "Ellie is tired we need to put her down for the night."

"I can take her if you want," Jacob gave Jack a sideways look, watching for the reaction to his next words, "so she doesn't interrupt you.

"Oh she sleeps in our room anyway," Jack muttered distracted by Janet letting out a howl of laughter in response to something a tipsy Daniel had told her, "she's used to us…" Jack stopped himself realising what he was saying and who he was saying it to, "…being there. She's used to us being there. Besides she and Sam have to do their thing in the evening, otherwise Ellie wakes up hungry and Sam gets a spillage issue," he gave Sam and Jacob a dazzling grin. "Come on munchkin," he plucked Ellie from Sam's arms. "Let's go say night night to Auntie Janet and Uncle Daniel and Daddy will show you how bad strong booze is and why you're never ever going to drink it."

Sam looked at her father with an air of teenage awkwardness, embarrassed that her husband and father had been talking about sex and her breasts. Jacob returned her awkward smile before it warmed and widened into an expression of love and fatherly pride. "I'm so proud of you kiddo," Jacob leaned in to kiss her, "and Selmak thinks your dress is gorgeous, she's very jealous."

Sam burst out laughing, the sudden image of her father wearing a wedding gown. "Thanks Dad," she returned her father's kiss.

"I'll catch you guys tomorrow before I ship out," Jacob squeezed her arm. "Give Ellie a good night kiss from her grandpa," he kissed his daughter once more on the cheek.

Sam watched her father blend off into the crowd and then waded her way through layers of silk, satin, taffeta and well-wishers to her husband who had managed to sneak his way out of the hotel ballroom without drawing the attention of anyone but Cassandra. She joined the trio, smiling at Cassie who was swirling from side to side with Ellie in her arms making both of their dresses poof out. "Thank you for everything today Cassie," Sam smiled at the young girl, "you were a wonderful bridesmaid."

"It was great!" Cassie gushed handing Ellie to Sam. "Are you guys done now?"

"Yes," Sam nodded smiling at Jack who wore a look of a kid at Christmas. "Ellie is getting tired."

"Uh huh," Cassie gave them an all knowing look far beyond her years. "Well, be good," she waved at the baby and spun on her heels to re-enter the ballroom.

"That kid knows too much!" Jack chuckled as he reached for Sam's hand to pull her towards the elevators.

The ascent up through the hotel seemed interminably long but in less than a minute they were walking the hallway to their hotel room. Jack fumbled with the key card trying to make the lock turn green. Finally succeeding he flashed Sam a triumphant grin as he threw open the door and led her inside.

Sam made her way to the big king-size bed in the centre and lay Ellie down on the bed so that she could begin the baby's bedtime procedure. "I'll feed her and then we can put her down."

"Speaking of down," Jack sat on the bed beside the baby and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam giggled and then lent over to him, kissing him softly but passionately, "I love you Jack O'Neill."

"Like wise," Jack kissed her slightly more forcefully, "Samantha," he whispered her name breathily.

Sam gulped, trying to remain on task of undressing Ellie. "I'll need you to unzip me before we …" Jack leapt of the bed with such energy that Ellie was nearly launched into the air. "Thanks," Sam shivered as the cool air touched the top of her back. Undone the dress slipped off easily and she was able to step out of it. She stood and turned to face Jack holding their almost naked daughter for fear that she would fall off the bed in their excitement. Jack was staring at her open mouthed his eyes wide as he took in the dove grey silk and lace slip dress that she was wearing.

"Mrs O'Neill!" he breathed in excitement. "I knew you were a genius."

"It was a gift from the women on base," Sam bit her lip, surprised that she didn't feel embarrassed at the way Jack was ogling her.

Jack gulped. "I'll tell Hammond they all need a raise." He closed the gap between them, pulling his uniform jacket off with such speed that Sam was certain a button had flown off. He grabbed her pulling her in tight and kissing her with passionate urgency. Looking down he fixed Ellie with a serious gaze, one which the baby mimicked with startling accuracy. "Eat Fast," he instructed her. Giving her a quick kiss he raised his head to look at Sam, taking in her beauty that was only enhanced by how happy she looked. "We," he kissed her softly, "need to work on Alice the fun old traditional way," he kissed her once more, the new family settling onto the bed to begin their new chapter together.


End file.
